Stargate Naruto
by bh18
Summary: What happens when Naruto finds a Stargate and SG-1 steps through? Then they are @ the SGC and find out they have no way or going home for a while? You've got an adventure thats what! Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

Leaf Village Forest 

3 km outside of the village

"blah" speaking

'blah' thinking/sound fx

"_blah" flashback_

Just outside of the Leaf Village four people were walking on the main road towards the village. All of them were clearly kids. The one dressed in a blue and orange jacket with pants to match and a leaf headband around his neck was complaining.

"Man that mission was sooo boring!" The orange kid said.

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with you Naruto." Said the one with red marks on his cheeks, a grey jacket, a leaf headband on his forehead and a white puppy walking beside him.

"I mean who needs help with gardening anyhow?" Naruto continued.

"I-it wasn't t-that bad." The two boys looked over to the only girl in their group who was wearing a light grey jacket, pale white-ish eyes and had a leaf headband around her neck.

"I guess not Hinata, but it was still soooooooo boring!" Said Naruto. The only one that hadn't spoken was the boy in the back with a long grey coat, black round glasses and his hood up.

"Let's stop here for the night." He suddenly spoke.

"What?! We're so close to the village why should we stop now Shino?" Naruto said.

"Because we need our rest, especially you and Kiba from complaining so much."

"Hey!" They both said.

A while later they had their tent set up and dinner cooking in a pot and a cup of instant ramen next to the fire.

"Naruto do you eat anything but ramen?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, I'll eat anything Hinata makes she's a great cook!" Hinata blushed at the comment. "I'll be right back." Naruto got up and started to walk to the forest.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked.

"I gotta pee." Naruto replied.

"Oh…"

Naruto walked further into the forest looking for a more private spot to 'go.' After he found one and had done his business he began to walk back. When he was crossing a clearing something tripped him.

"Ahh!" 'thump' "What the hell just tripped me?!" He yelled. Looking behind him he saw a moss and dirt covered rock jutting out of a ground. "Huh? Just a rock?" Naruto went over to the rock and tried to lift it out of the ground but he couldn't. "Why, won't, this, thing, move!" He grunted. Naruto sat on the ground panting when he noticed that he'd wiped some of the dirt from it and saw orange glinting underneath. "Huh?" Naruto wiped all the dirt off and discovered what he'd tripped on wasn't a rock at all. "What the-?" Wiping off the dirt and moss revealed an arrow with some kind of orange glass in it. Around the arrow was some kind of light-ish grey stuff with raised shapes on it that look like pyramids on the inside where it curved, and a strange pattern of indents near the outside.

"What is this?" Naruto said. Examining it closer he found that there's more to this thing that goes into the ground. Naruto thought that maybe the others knew what it was, but just as he was about to call out to them he had a thought. Whatever this was it was probably some ancient artifact of something and that if he called the others they'd tell Granny Tsunade and she'd send a team to dig it up and take it away where he'll probably never see it again. Deciding against telling them he reburied the thing and decided to keep it a secret and look at it later. He couldn't quite tell why but something about it seemed important.

(a/n: Have you guessed what it is yet? If you haven't this'll help…)

**STARGATE NARUTO**

**Chapter 1: **_**The Finding**_

After returning to the Leaf Village the four reported to the Hokage Building to see the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

"So the mission was a success?" She asked them.

"Yes it was." Shino replied monotonously.

"No trouble from Naruto?" Tsunade said in a playful voice. "Hey!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade chuckled at his reaction.

"Well he did complain a lot." Kiba said.

"Grrr… Can I go now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you may." Tsunade replied in an annoyed tone. Without another word Naruto dashed out the door.

Hinata was in one of the training fields well, training. She was working on her Byakugan seeing how far she could see and pushing her limits. So far trying to see more than half a kilometer was stressing and she was just trying again when something caught her eye. She focused in on it and found it was Naruto. Hinata had had a long time crush on the orange ninja and even though her teammates, Kiba and Shino, could easily tell, Naruto was oblivious as ever. But that's not entirely why the orange ninja caught her eye. The other part was because he was walking through an area of the forest that was difficult to spot someone in, even in orange. Hinata was puzzled as to why Naruto would be traveling through such a part of the forest and it only added to her puzzlement that he was checking his surroundings every several meters. Common sense told her that it wasn't her business to spy on what Naruto was doing but her curiosity took over and she began to follow him.

A Hinata followed Naruto further into the woods she noticed he was checking his surroundings more often. Eventually he exited the woods and onto the main road that led away from the village. Keeping her distance so as not to be noticed she continued to follow him until he led her to the place they had camped with Kiba and Shino the night before. Then suddenly he veered off the path and back into the forest. Hinata was about to follow when she remembered that was the same direction Naruto had gone to go pee last night. She decided to wait a little not wanting to walk in on Naruto peeing, blushing at the very thought.

(With Naruto)

Naruto arrived in the clearing where he'd discovered the 'thing' the night before and was relieved that it was still there covered in dirt and moss. Checking once more that no one was watching him he performed his signature jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled. In a puff of smoke 14 Naruto's appeared in the clearing and began digging out the object with their hands. The clones, and Naruto, dug deeper and deeper finding more of the strange arrows and found there was more to what he'd seen last night. The clones had uncovered an inner ring of sorts with strange symbols on it he didn't recognize. Eventually they had dug out the entire thing and it was huge! He thought it was maybe almost 7 meters and had more of those raised pyramids, indents, arrows and symbols. Getting out some rope he'd brought with him he sliced it into pieces and gave a part to each clone. After they'd tied each part on, they started pulling.

(With Hinata)

Hinata was getting worried now. It had been almost an hour since Naruto veered off the road and she was beginning to think she had missed him. Hoping to catch up she ran through the forest at full speed until she heard him. Getting behind a tree to listen she could make out what he was saying.

"All ritght. Easy. Easy. Man this thing weighs a ton! Well it's huge what'd you expect?"

'More than one Naruto? Oh they must be clones.' Peeking around she saw she was right. There she saw she was right about the clones but they were really dirty and just raised more questions in her mind. Hinata noticed that the clones were each pulling on a length of rope. Taking the chance she might get caught Hinata peeked around the tree a little more, but what she saw she never expected.

At the end of the ropes was an enormous ring she guessed was about 6 1/2 meters tall, with strange shapes and patterns on it, symbols she guessed was in some old language, 9 large arrows with some kind of orange material on them and made of some kind of light grey stone as far as she could tell. While she was staring at the ring she didn't notice that she was in plain sight of Naruto and his clones. Unfortunately Naruto did.

Naruto and his clones were having a hell of a time trying to get this thing out of the ground. Even with them pulling with rope on one side and more clones pushing it up on the other side. They had soon gotten it upright and had tied some of the ropes to tree limbs to keep it up. He had just canceled the jutsu, when he noticed Hinata standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Hinata?" He said.

Hinata was snapped out of her awe induced trance and looked to who had called her name. When she saw it was Naruto she panicked, jumped behind the tree and uttered a small sound that sounded like an "Eep!" Thoughts began racing through her head.

'Oh no he saw me! Oh he's going to think I'm so weird for spying on him! What am I gonna say?' Naruto then poked his head around the tree.

"Hinata?" She nervously turned her head slightly towards him

"U-umm… H-hi N-Naruto." She nervously said.

"Um, hi. Uh… How'd you find me?" Naruto inquired.

"Umm… I-I followed you…"

"You, followed me?" Hinata slowly nodded. "How? I was being really careful I even went in a really thick part of the forest."

"Umm… I-I spotted y-you with m-m-my Byakugan and y-you were a-acting r-r-really s-strange."

"So you followed me here?" He finished.

"Umhm."

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence between them before Hinata found the courage to speak up. "S-so… Wh-What is that… thing?" She asked still stuttering.

"You mean the ring?" She nodded. "I… I have no clue. I found it last night walking back to the tent."

"Could I-I take a c-closer l-look?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Umm, sure I guess."

Hinata spent the next half hour or so looking over the ring asking questions periodically such as "What's it made of?" or "What are these arrows for?" and Naruto would answer usually with a "I dunno." Eventually she gave up asking since it was clear that neither of them knew anything about it, but Hinata had one last question she needed to ask.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" To that Naruto responded.

"Because I knew if I told someone then they'd tell Granny Tsunade, she'd send a team to pick it up and take it away to someplace where I'll probably never see it again. And I can't explain it but I just get the feeling that this thing is important somehow, and I just wanted to find out on my own." He answered with determination in his voice.

"Oh." There was more silence 'till Naruto spoke again. "So, I guess you're gonna tell her."

"Huh?" Hinata said confused at the question.

"You know. You're gonna tell Granny about this thing. It would be the smart thing to do." Naruto said looking a little down.

"No." She replied with a surprisingly strong voice.

Naruto looked at her puzzled. "You're not?"

"No. Y-you said y-you w-wanted to f-figure this… thing o-out on your own, s-so I won't t-tell." Naruto looked at her dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that she was going to keep this a secret.

"You're really not gonna tell?" She just shook her head. Naruto smiled a little. "Thanks. Umm think you could help with something?"

For the remainder of the day Hinata helped Naruto pack hard earth around the ring and secure the ropes so it would stay in place. Once that was done Hinata said she had to go home. They said their goodbyes and Naruto stayed a little longer to look over the ring but eventually, he went home too.

(The next day)

Hinata had gotten a very restful sleep due to the hard labor she had done yesterday helping Naruto with the ring. She couldn't get her mind off it, it was so strange. It didn't really look like it was from this planet at all. Her mind also wandered back to the part where she'd said she would keep it a secret. Her common sense had told her to tell someone so it could be turned over to someone that specializes in the field of Archeology but she could tell that Naruto really wanted to do this so she just couldn't deny him that. She was just finishing her breakfast when Neji walked in.

She and her cousin had gotten on better terms since the Chunin Exams when he'd made an attempt at her life. He had helped her improve her Gentle Fist style and even apologized for putting her life at risk. She had accepted his apology and asked him to drop the formalities around her. Hinata was never much for formals anyway and preferred to be called by just her name.

"Good morning Hinata." Neji said.

"G-good morning Neji. I-I thought you already had breakfast?" She questioned.

"I did but that's not why I'm here. Someone's here to see you." Hinata was puzzled. Who could be here to see her? Shino had a solo mission today, Kiba was most likely still walking Akamaru, Kurenai-Sensei was also out on a mission and she wasn't good friends with many of the other Genin. "W-who is it?" Hinata asked.

Neji simply responded. "I'll show him in."

Neji went back down the hall and was gone for about 3 minutes when she heard two voices coming down it. "She's right in there." "Cool, thanks Neji!" The first voice she could easily tell was Neji's but the second one made her freeze. She almost thought her mind was playing tricks on her but she was sure it wasn't when she saw the familiar orange of Naruto's jacket come into the kitchen. Her mind was being sent into overload. Naruto was in her house and he'd come to see her! For what reason she did not know but she was too caught up in her own nervousness to think straight.

It was Naruto's first time in the Hyuuga compound and to him it was huge and confusing. Finding it wasn't all that hard since it was one of the village's more, larger buildings but navigating his way through it was a nightmare! He figured he was probably wandering around for 10 minutes before Neji found him. Naruto took a seat on one of the mats on the floor across from Hinata. "Morning Hinata!" He said cheerfully.

"G-good morning N-Naruto." She said nervously. "Umm… Why are y-you h-here?"

"Oh, well… Remember yesterday when you followed me and saw the…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he drew a small circle on the table with his finger. To anyone else it would've been a meaningless gesture but Hinata could clearly see what it meant.

"Oh! Y-yes. D-did you f-f-find out a-anything?" She asked anxious to know anything about the ring.

"Uhh, no. That's kinda why I'm here." Hinata gave him a questioning look.

"You see… I don't really know anything about this kinda stuff and since you were really nice keeping this a secret yesterday, I thought you might… What I'm trying to say is, you're the only person that's ever been nice to me and I trust you more than anyone with this… and I need your help." Hinata was stunned. So many things he'd said were making her mind swim but the one that stuck out the most was that Naruto was asking HER for help! Realizing that Naruto was staring at her she quickly gave a response.

"Y-yes of c-course I'll h-help you!" Naruto smiled.

"Great common let's go!" Naruto said excitedly and began to leave.

"Umm, g-go where?" Hinata asked. Naruto froze in his tracks and turned around.

"Uhhh… Ok, where should we go?" He asked rather sheepishly.

"Well I g-guess w-we should go to t-the L-Library f-first." Hinata suggested.

"Ok let's go!" Naruto said and once again started leaving again.

As the two of them walked through the library Hinata looked around for the section with books on ancient cultures while Naruto just, looked. "Wow! I've never seen so many books!" He said in awe.

"H-haven't you e-e-ever been in an l-library before?"

"Umm, well no." He answered scratching the back of his head. They eventually found the section that had books on ancient cultures, languages, and structures. "These are gonna help us?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah, the, 'thing' y-you found y-yesterday is p-probably from an a-a-ancient culture and the s-symbols on it an o-old language." She explained being careful to avoid mentioning the ring.

"Oh, that makes sense." They both went through the section looking for books they thought could help them. Hinata had found most of the books and Naruto only one, but nonetheless they were pretty thick and found a total of four. While they were waiting in line to check out the books Naruto was looking through them to see if there was anything in there that could explain the ring. Unfortunately he had no luck but he admitted he had no idea what to look for. Once they got to the front of the line, which Naruto complained it took forever, Hinata noticed that the librarian shot Naruto a cold glare which he intentionally avoided by looking at the nameplate. Hinata was confused and a little mad too, as to why the librarian looked at Naruto like that. Naruto had even avoided the look like he was expecting it. She made a note to ask him later, right now they had some pretty thick books to go through.

(About a week later)

It's been about a week since Naruto asked Hinata for her help in discovering what the ring is and what it's for. So far they'd had no luck. They had gone through all the books, front to cover and found descriptions of rings but none that fit. Not even a language that looked remotely like the symbols on the ring. But something good had come up over the week, Hinata's stuttering had gone down to about one or two words per sentence. But they were both pretty frustrated by now.

"I don't get it; we went through every book we got page by page twice! Why isn't there anything in there?" Naruto yelled.

"I-I don't know. Maybe it's n-not in the books we g-got."

"You mean… we missed some books in there?" Hinata nodded. "Ugh. My brain needs a break." Naruto slumped down in front of a tree and laid his head back. Hinata, following his example, sat down in front of the tree next to his.

While they rested Hinata thought about some book she'd seen in the library that might have had the answers they were looking for. While she was thinking her mind wandered back to the cold glare the librarian had given Naruto and how he'd seemed to be expecting it. She'd been looking for a chance to ask him and now seemed as good a time as any. "Umm… N-Naruto." She said a little nervous.

"Hmm?"

"Umm back in the library I noticed that the librarian… glared at you," Naruto's eyes snapped open. 'Uh oh.' "…and I was wondering, why?"

"Uhh, it was nothing." Naruto said trying to avoid the question.

"But you avoided it like you were expecting it." She pressed.

"I said it's nothing." Hinata was a little taken back by his answer, especially sense he said it in a somewhat harsh tone. Naruto seemed to realize they way he'd said it and quickly tried to explain it. "It's just, something I try to forget."

"Oh… D-do you want to t-talk about it?" She asked wanting to help.

"No."

"Are y-you sure abo-"

"I just don't, want to." Naruto cut her off rather sharply.

Hinata tried to think of why he wouldn't want to and unfortunately came to one of the worst conclusions. "Y-you don't trust me…"

"What?! No I trust you!" Naruto yelled.

"Then why can't you tell me?!" Hinata yelled back.

"I-I-I-I…" Naruto stammered trying to find an answer.

"Y-you don't k-k-know do you?" Hinata said tears beginning to stream down her face.

"No it's just… I mean I…" Hinata began to stomp away, angry that he didn't trust her. "Hinata wait!"

"Why should I?" She snapped.

"Because… I don't want to lose you." Hinata turned slightly towards him.

"Huh?"

"I have a lot of friends, but most of them call me names all the time or are just really hard to talk to. You're the only person that's ever been really nice to me…" He took a step closer to her and she turned around. "…and I don't want to lose someone like that."

Hinata wiped away her tears. "So… y-you do trust m-me?"

"Yes, more than anyone." Naruto said with sincerity.

"But then, why can't you tell me…"

"Well what happened there wasn't really nothing, but it was private, but it's also, really, really, really, REALLY personal. It's something that's been bothering me for a long time. I would like to tell you Hinata I really would, but I'm, just not ready yet." Hinata was now feeling angry with herself that she'd been invading Naruto's personal life especially something that upset him just thinking about it. Right now all she wanted to do was make up for it. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you, I'm sorry for asking about something that wasn't my place to ask about, especially sense it was something very personal to you." Hinata had begun to cry again. "I'm so sorry."

Naruto was glad that she'd forgiven him but at the same time he felt guilty that apologizing to him made her cry and he just wanted to comfort her. "Hey Hinata don't- Whaa!" 'thump' Naruto tripped on something while approaching Hinata.

"Oh! A-are you okay?" Hinata asked a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ugh. What'd I trip on?" Naruto grunted.

"Umm that." She pointed to a small mound.

"Man! Why is it that I always trip on something! It's always…" While Naruto was rambling on about being tripped Hinata noticed a glint of orange where Naruto's foot hit the dirt mound. "…I mean it's a stupid rock that always trips me!"

"Uhh, N-Naruto."

"What?" Naurto said almost immediately stopping his rant.

"I-I don't think rocks are orange."

Naruto was instantly alert. "Orange?"

"Yeah l-look." Naruto crawled over to the 'rock and wiped off a little more of the dirt to reveal an orange orb. They both stared at it for a bit.

"Hinata." He said still looking.

"Yeah." She replied doing the same.

"We're gonna need a shovel."

Several hours later they'd dug up their newest finding, lifting it out of the ground with several clones, and filled in the hole they stared at it in awe. "What do you think it is?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know." Hinata replied. Their newest finding was a sort of pedestal with two circles inside each other, with the inner raised higher than the outer, with the orange orb in the middle Naruto had tripped on. Both circles had the entire set of symbols from the ring on them.

"The same symbols from the ring." Naruto said.

"Maybe it means something. I think I remember seeing something like this in one of the books." Hinata started flipping through one of the heavy books laying on the ground while Naruto was looking at the symbols. His eyes went over all of them until he stopped on one.

'Why does this one seem… familiar somehow? Arg! I know I've seen this somewhere but I just can't, wait…' "The Big Dipper!" Naruto yelled. "Huh?" Hinata asked. Naruto pointed to the symbol on the inner ring of the pedestal that looked like a scoop. "That one right there, it's the Big Dipper." Hinata took a closer look at it and realized he was right. "Torus, Pieces, Sagittarius, Orion's Belt, the Little Dipper, they're all constellations." Naruto said naming off a few.

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked.

"It means… we need another book. I'll be right back." Naruto dashed out of the forest back into the village leaving Hinata to wait.

Another week passed of them examining the ring only this time they identified each of the symbols to the constellations in the book. They'd so far identified 35 out of the 36 symbols on the ring. The last of which wasn't a constellation but some kind of glyph, as Hinata called it, which looked like a triangle missing its base with a circle above the point. Right now they were taking a break to eat lunch.

"So whatta think the last one means?" Naruto said with a mouthful of food.

"I don't k-know. It c-could be anything." Hinata said while flipping through the pages of an old and very dusty astronomy book. Hinata closed the book and sighed. "I thought the library took better care of its books?"

"It does." Naruto simply said but that just served to make Hinata confused.

"T-then why is this so, dusty?" She said brushing off some dust with her sleeve.

"Oh I got it from the, back of my closet." Hinata looked at him with a surprised look.

"I didn't know you l-liked astronomy."

"Yeah… When I was 4 the Third Hokage found me looking at the stars one time and he bought me that book the next day. I've read that thing a lot of times, learned all the stars names and stuff. I even used to wish on them."

"W-why'd you stop?" Naruto turned on his side away from her.

"I don't believe in it anymore, it just made my life worse." It broke Hinata's heart to hear that. While she didn't know much about Naruto's childhood she'd heard it was bad. Now she was beginning to question just _how _bad it was.

"I'm going to sleep." Naruto said and fell asleep against the tree.

Several minutes later Naruto was still asleep and Hinata was still looking through his old dusty astronomy book. She was still thinking about what Naruto said about him not believing in wishing anymore. _"I don't believe in it anymore, it just made my life worse." _Each time she replayed it in her head it still broke her heart. She decided one thing then; Hinata was always going to help Naruto from now on and maybe one day find out what made his past so bad. Hinata was pulled from thought when she heard a faint rumbling sound. It wasn't like an earthquake more like a stone-on-stone rumbling. 'kachunk!' Hinata jumped at the sound and looked around for the source. It wasn't until she looked over the pedestal that she realized where the noise was coming from. The inner part of the ring… was moving and the arrow on the top right corner… was lit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: _Visitors_**

"blah"=talking

'blah'=thinking/sound fx

"_blah"=mechanical voice_

(blah)=background voice

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Stargate SG1

'Kachunk' The right middle arrow lit up as the inner part of the ring stopped. "Naruto. Naruto!" Hinata frantically tried to wake Naruto but he just mumbled and shook her off. 'Kachunk' The bottom right arrow lit up. "Naruto!" Hinata shouted now afraid.

"Urr… Hinata I was sleeping." Naruto said still drowsy.

"Naruto, the ring!" She frantically shouted.

"What about it?"

"It's moving."

"What?!" Naruto looked over the pedestal and watched as the bottom left arrow lit up. "W-w-what's it doing?" Naruto stammered in disbelief.

"I-I don't know." Hinata stammered back.

'Kachunk' The middle left arrow lit up. "Did you do anything?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head. 'Kachunk' The top left arrow lit up. They both continued to watch the ring until they noticed that some of the symbols on the pedestal were lit up. They looked at the pedestal, then the ring, then at each other in question. The unknown symbol stopped at the top arrow. 'Kachunk' The top arrow lit up. 'Chuwahwaaahh Fwoosh!' They both fell back startled when a wave of water whooshed out of the ring then seemed to fall back in and inside the ring it looked like a pool of rippling water with a light in the center. Both stared at it in astonishment.

"What… just happened?" Naruto asked. Hinata stammered at a loss for an answer. Naruto slowly approached the ring.

"N-Naruto, be careful!" Hinata said. Naruto stood in front of the pool of water and tapped it with his finger. The pool rippled from his touch.

"It doesn't feel like water- Ahh!" Naruto jumped back in surprise as a fat machine on six rubber wheels with a claw, video camera and several antennas came through the "water" with a 'Shlump.' "What the-?" Naruto said.

"W-what is it?" Hinata said coming forward cautiously.

"I dunno. Some kind of metal alien?"

"_Umm actually it's not." _The machine suddenly spoke. Naruto and Hinata jumped back in surprise.

"W-what?" Hinata nervously said.

"_Umm, I guess that's a little surprising (Ya think.). Well my name's Daniel Jackson I'm speaking to you through this machine."_ Said the voice.

"O-Oh." Hinata said. "Wh-where are you from?" She asked.

"_I'm from another planet." _Daniel Jacksonreplied.

"Another PLANET?!" Naruto yelled. "H-h-how's that possible?"

"_We use that ring the machine came through. We call it a Stargate."_ He explained.

"So… that thing, can take you to other planets?" Naruto asked.

"_That's right."_

"Wow." Naruto said and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"_Yeah we hear that a lot. Anyway I and a few other people are going to be coming through the Gate in a minute so I look forward to meeting you two in person."_ The connection cut off. 'Whirrahhhhhh wha' In a bright flash the arrows turned off and the "water" was gone.

They waited for about half an hour for this, Daniel Jackson to come through the Stargate as it was now called along with the people he spoke about. Just when they thought he wasn't coming, the Gate activated again. Taking precautions they hid behind the pedestal. 'shlump' Four figures stepped through the Gate carrying guns and one a staff wearing green jackets, hats except for the man with dark skin, no hair and the gold symbol on his forehead of two circles, one inside the other with a snake in the center, black pants, black vests and boots. 3 were men and 1 was a woman.

"Heh, it's kinda nice here. Lotta trees, cool breeze…" Said the man wearing sunglasses and some grey hair. "Hey Daniel, where're those kids we saw on the video?"

"Umm, I dunno they seemed to have disappeared." Said the one with a sun cap and glasses.

They both decided they weren't dangerous and stepped out from their hiding place.

"Uh, hi." Naruto said.

"Umm, w-which one of you is Daniel?" Hinata asked.

"That would be me." The guy wearing the sun cap stepped forward. "And your names are?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto introducing himself.

"M-my name's Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said doing the same.

"Nice to meet you both. You already know me; this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c." Daniel said.

"Major, Colonel?" Naruto asked.

"They're ranks." Daniel answered.

"Oh. Uhh, nice to meet you guys." Naruto said.

"Same to you. Nice place ya got here." Colonel O'Neill said.

"Thank you, Mr. O'Neill." Said Hinata.

"Call me Jack."

"Okay. Sooo… you guys are from another planet?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." The Colonel said.

"And that, Stargate lets you do it?" He continued.

"Yes, it creates a wormhole using quantum particles that can turn matter into energy and transport it across light-years instantaneously." Major Carter explained.

Naruto and Hinata just looked at her with a blank faces.

"Carter." Jack said.

"Sir." Said Sam.

"They're _kids_." Jack said.

"Right, Sir." Said Sam slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, what d-does that mean?" Hinata asked.

"It means that the Gate can take you to faraway places really fast." Jack said.

"O-oh." Hinata responded somewhat understanding it.

"Um, Hinata." Daniel said.

"Hm?"

"I don't suppose you two could take use to whoever is in charge around here?" Daniel asked politly.

"Oh sure."

Naruto and Hinata took Sam, Teal'c, Jack and Daniel into the Leaf Village and the whole way there Daniel was babbling something about Ancient Japan or something like that. They continued to look around until they reached the Hokage building. Inside Tsunade was having a sip of Sake behind the enormous stack of paper on the desk when she heard a knock. Thinking it was Shizune she quickly hid the bottle in her pocket. "Uh, come in."

"Hey Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Naruto just shrugged and said, "I dunno."

"'Sigh'"

"Uh, hello." Daniel said.

Tsunade looked up. "Naruto, who're these people?"

"Oh, umm, this is, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson,"

"Uhh, Dr. Daniel Jackson." Daniel corrected him.

"and, Teal'c." He finished.

Tsunade simply nodded. "Where are they from?"

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Spit it out." She said annoyed.

"Um, another planet…" He squeezed out.

"Naruto I don't have time for your jokes." She said exasperated.

"I'm not joking!"

Tsunade turned to the group behind them. "I'm sorry he put you up to this for whatever reason."

"Umm, actually Ms. Tsunade. We really are from another planet. We came through something called the Stargate; it's the big ring outside the village." Daniel said.

"Ring? I don't know of any ring outside the village."

"Well these two were hiding behind the DHD when we got here." Jack said.

Tsunade shot a glare at Naruto and Hinata. "What have you two been hiding?"

"Ummmm… Well I found the Gate 2 weeks ago and, didn't tell you… Then Hinata saw me with it and I made her keep it a secret." Naruto explained.

"Why."

"Because I knew you would take it away and I'd never see it again."

"Your damn right I would've! That was an incredibly stupid thing to! You had no idea what it was it could've been dangerous!"

"But it wasn't!" He said defensively.

"That doesn't matter and the fact that you dragged Hinata into this is bad too!" At that point Naruto stopped talking, run out of things to say.

"Lady Tsunade, he didn't drag me into this." Hinata said.

"Hmm?" Tsunade said in question.

"He didn't make me keep it a secret, he asked me too. I should've reported this but I didn't. And he didn't drag me into it either. He asked for my help and I could have said no. I deserve some of the blame too." Tsunade raised her eyebrows in surprise and Naruto looked at her in amazement. No one had ever stood up for him like that before.

"Umm Lady Tsunade." Daniel said.

"Yes, erm…"

"Daniel."

"Daniel."

"If we may, we'd like to see more of the village. We're peaceful explorers who only want to learn about your culture."

"I don't see any reason not to. Naruto, Hinata. Since you met them at this… Stargate and kept it a secret from me, you'll be the ones to show them around. I'm sorry I can't show you around myself, but I have a lot of paper work to do. Huhh. Sometimes I wish I never became Hokage."

"Hokage?" Jack asked.

"It's my title. It states that I'm the leader of the village." She explained.

"Ah. Well if becoming Hokage means that much paperwork. Don't make me one." Jack joked.

"Oh could you do one thing before you go? Could you check into the Hospital for an examination? I don't want to risk spreading alien viruses in the village." Tsunade asked politely.

"Of course." Daniel replied.

"Just tell them I sent you for an inspection. Oh and Naruto."

"Yeah Granny?" "Show them somewhere other than the ramen bar." She said.

"Fine…" He pouted.

The group was waiting in the lobby of the Leaf Village Hospital for their examination and Daniel picked that time to ask a few things. "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah Daniel?"

"Why do you call the Hokage 'Granny'? I mean she doesn't look that old." "Don't be fooled, she's actually over 50 or something."

"Wow." Daniel said.

"How does she look so young?" Sam asked.

"Some kinda medical thing." Naruto said not sure himself.

"She must be using some kind of anti-ageing medicine." Sam pondered.

"What does that mean?" Jack said.

"Well Sir, if my calculations are correct, that kind of medicine could double the average human life span." Sam explained.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"How an anti-ageing vaccine could dou-" Sam began to explain.

"No I mean what are you guys talking about? What medicine?"

"Well the Hokage has to be using some kind of anti-ageing medicine to look so young." Daniel said.

"Oh, I meant she uses some medical jutsu to look like that." Naruto corrected.

"Jutsu?" Sam said.

"Yeah it's something all ninja can do." Naruto said like it was obvious.

"Ninja?" Jack said.

"What you guys don't have jutsu and ninja on your planet?" Naruto asked.

"No." Jack said.

"Oh." Naruto said very surprised.

"So there are really ninja's here?" Jack said.

"Yeah. We're both ninja's."

"You're just kids!" Daniel said.

"On Chulak Jaffa are trained from a very young age." Teal'c said finally speaking in his deep voice. "Perhaps it is the same here."

After waiting a little longer the team was called in to one of the rooms and they took seats.

"Alright what are you here for?" The nurse said.

"Well Lady Tsunade wants' us checked for diseases or contaminants." Daniel said.

"Ok so a blood draw, ear and eye check and reflex test." The nurse said writing on the clip board. "I'm guessing you guys aren't from around here?"

"Yeah." Daniel said.

"You could say we're not from this world." Jack joked.

"Heheh, that far huh? Well someone will be right in."

"Appreciate it." Jack said. Shortly after the nurse left Sakura walks in.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto enthusiastically greets.

"H-hi Sakura." Hinata said timidly.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata. Are you two the ones I'm checking?"

"No, them." For the first time she notices the others.

"Oh hello. You don't look like you're from around here."

"We are not." Teal'c said. "We're explorers from another planet, we're called SG-1."  
"Riiigght. " Sakura said in a mocking tone. "Well it looks like I'm supposed to give you four an examination." Sakura gave SG-1 their check-up and cleared them to go.

"Ok. So what'd you guys like to see first?" Naruto said eager to show them around.

"Well I'd like to see some of your village's ar-" Daniel started.

"How 'bout lunch?" Jack interrupted.

"Alright! To Ichiraku Ramen!"

"I believe Lady Tsunade instructed you to take us to other places." Teal'c said.

"Fine we'll go for BBQ." Naruto said feeling shot down.

"Now you're talking!" Jack said.

They arrived at the BBQ restaurant Naruto had seen Choji go into so often and took a seat at one of the large booths. But not without getting strange looks from some of the people eating there.

"Alright let's see what we have he-" Jack cut himself off when he noticed that the menu was in a language he didn't know. "Daniel." He looked over to their linguist and he started skimming over the menu.

"How 'bout short ribs?" He suggested

"Ooh sounds good! Hey waiter, short ribs for all of us medium rare!" Jack called.

"Uhh actually Jack they serve them on a big plate partly cooked and put them over those coals." Daniel pointed to the pit in the middle of the table where there were hot coals simmering.

"Fresh meat cooked right at our table, I could retire here!" Sam and Daniel chuckled at the Colonels comment knowing how much he likes steak or anything steak-related.

After lunch the group split up with Sam going back to Tsunade for some medicine and herb samples, Hinata Showing Daniel the art museum and libraries and Naruto showing Jack and Teal'c the rest of the village (Mainly the other restaurants that serve stake and the bars). It was now getting close to night and everyone was back at the Hokage's office.

"I hope you enjoyed yourselves here." Tsunade said.

"Oh yeah it's great. I think I might retire here." Jack said.

"And Sam, I hope you find our herbs to be useful."

"Well we have most of them on our planet but there are some uses for them we never thought of." Sam said intrigued.

"Daniel, I trust you were intrigued by our art and literature."

"Yes, I was. It's very interesting. It closely resembles a form of art on our planet called brush painting." He said.

"So will you all be sticking around?" She asked.

"Well Carter has to head back to check those plant things but the rest of us will, if maybe you could arrange for a hotel?" Jack asked.

"Sorry I can't, there's a festival nearby and all the hotels are booked with travelers. But you are welcome to stay here." She suggested.

"Oh we don't want to impose." Daniel said.

"It's alright, I have a lot of paperwork to do anyways." Tsunade said with a sigh.

While Jack, Daniel and Teal'c got settled in Naruto and Hinata walked with Sam back to the Gate to watch her dial home. When they asked how many gate addresses there were she said it could number to over 100 thousand and that they were probably not the only Galaxy with Stargates.

Naruto was lying in bed thinking about what Sam had said about the Gate. He stared at the ceiling thinking about seeing other worlds and other Galaxies.

Hinata was at home thinking the same thing only it had Naruto in it traveling with her. She sighed happily at the thought.

The next morning the two of them met at the front of Tsunade's office to find that Sam had come back and the rest of SG-1 was awake.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted with his usual enthusiasm.

"Morning kids." Jack said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Starting diplomatic relations between our two planets." Daniel said.

"Huh?"

"Making friends." Jack said.

"Oh."

"That's over simplifying it a little and well I can't guarantee anything until we negotiate." Tsunade said.

"Of course. Perhaps you can come back with us and we can start there." Daniel suggested

"Unfortunately I can't. I'm needed here but I can send some people that know how to handle these things." She said.

"Oh a representative?" Daniel said.

"Something like that. Ah here they are now!"

Everyone looked behind them as Sakura and Shikamaru walked in. "Hey, I remember you!" Jack said pointing to Sakura. "Don't know you." Pointing to Shikamaru.

"Hey Sakura, Shikamaru!"

"Hey Naruto." They both said.

"You wanted to see us Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru lazily said.

"Yes I have a mission for you two. It's a diplomatic one." She explained.

"Pardon me Lady Tsunade but shouldn't you send someone…" Daniel trailed off.

"Older?" Jack finished.

"I would but our Village was recently attacked and while we successfully defended we are down to less than half our strength. There are people more qualified for this but they are directing their strength to the more dangerous duties and we can't afford to seem like we're weak. Sakura and Shikamaru are the best I have on short notice." Tsunade said.

"What exactly is this all about?" Sakura said.

"I want you two to serve as representatives for the Leaf Village in negotiations with their leader." Tsunade gestured towards SG-1.

"Hey I gave you guys a check-up yesterday. So where are you from?" Sakura said realizing who they are.

"The good ol' U.S of A." Jack said.

"I've never heard of that country." Shikamaru said lazily.

"You didn't tell them?" Daniel asked.

"Tell us what?" Shikamaru said now interested.

"Well, the negotiations will take place on, another planet." She said just a little too casually. Hearing that news Shikamaru and Sakura's jaws dropped as they glanced from SG-1 to Tsunade.

"A-another p-p-planet?" Shikamaru stammered in disbelief.

"That's right."

"But, space travel is impossible!" Sakura yelled.

"How did they get here?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I believe Naruto can answer that." All eyes were on Naruto.

"Uh well, I kinda found the thing the used to get here. It's called a Stargate." Naruto said a little nervous.

"Star-gate?" Sakura said trying out the word.

"Yeah I spent weeks trying to find out what it was and Hinata helped too." He explained.

"Wait a minute. You found some strange device and didn't tell anybody?" Sakura said.

"No."

"…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Naruto cringed at her yell. "You had no idea what that thing was and you just didn't tell anybody?! It could've been dangerous or something! This is by far the stupidest thing you have ever done you idiot!" Sakura stepped forward and raised her fist prepared to beat him when.

"Woah woah! What are you doing?!" Jack yelled.

"I'm going to beat some sense into this orange idiot." Sakura said still angry.

"Beat him?" Jack said.

"Yeah I do it all the time." Sakura was calming down now.

"All the time?" Jack looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah…" She said wondering where he was going with this.

"Is there a problem?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah could we take someone less… violent?" Jack said trying to find the right word.

"Why?" Tsunade inquired.

At that time Daniel choose to step in. "Well you see on our planet that kind of behavior is called bullying and where we come from its… illegal."

"It's against the law?" Tsunade cleared.

"Yes, and a very strongly enforced one too. Someone found guilty of it could face Juvenile Detention."

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"A jail for kids, you could spend years in there." Jack answered.

"Well I'm sorry but there is no one else I can send. Now if there is nothing further-" Tsunade was cut off.

"Oh oh oh! Can I come!" Naruto said eagerly.

"Naruto this is a diplomatic mission." Sakura said.

"I know but I really want to see their world and I promise I won't get in the way! You won't even now I'm there."

"I don't really mind taking the kid along how 'bout you guys?" Jack asked. The rest of SG-1 shook their heads no.

"Actually it'll give me a chance to see what a jutsu is." Sam said.

"Alright Naruto you can go." Tsunade looked over to Hinata fidgeting.

"'sigh' Hinata do you want to go too?" Tsunade said obviously annoyed. Hinata nodded her head quickly. "Alright you can go too."

"This is turning into a field trip." Shikamaru sighed.

"Now if there are no further complaints, Sakura control yourself, Naruto stay out of their way." She finished.

"Where is this, Stargate?" Sakura said.

"C'mon follow us." Jack said.

"This is going to take us to your planet?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Jack responded.

"It's just a stone ring." She said disbelievingly.

"Carter, dial it up." Sam nodded and began pressing symbols on the DHD. The grinding noise from yesterday issued as the inner ring spun and seven 'kachunks' later… 'Chuwahwaaahh Fwoosh!' The gate activated.

Woah." Sakura, Tsunade and even Shikamaru said in awe.

"Never gets old." Jack said grinning.

"Well come on lets go!" Haruto began to march towards the gate when…

"Hold it!" Daniel stopped Naruto.

"What?"

"We have to dial the Iris code first."

"I-Iris code?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, it opens the shield that keeps out intruders on our Stargate." Daniel explained.

"What happens if you don't?" Shikamaru asked.

"You, die." Silence.

"Well let's go kids." Jack said. One by one SG-1 went through the gate with a 'shlump' until it was just Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sam. "Go on it's really easy."

All of them stepped forward and taking a deep breath stepped through the event horizon. When they emerged from the other side it felt like they'd been taken apart and put back together really quickly.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed. "That was weird." Everyone nodded in agreement. Naruto looked around and saw he had come out not in a forest but in a concrete building with armed guards pointing weapons at the- wait armed guards? Everyone immediately went into a defensive position.

"Stand down!" Called a deep voice. Out from one of the doors came a bald, fat man wearing a white uniform with 2 stars on each of his shoulders. "Welcome home SG-1. Who are your friends?" The man greeted.

"General this is Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru." Jack said. "They're from the village we visited."

"They're just kids?" The General said incredulously.

"They couldn't spare anyone else." Daniel explained.

The General turned to them. "So you four are the Ambassadors?"

Naruto gave a strange look trying to figure out the word. "A dumb ass at the door?" He said. Everyone, even the Airmen couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"No I mean you four a here to negotiate with us?" The Genral cleared.

"Just them." Jack said pointing to Sakura and Shikamaru. "Naruto begged to come and Hinata just tagged along."

"Well in any case, I'm General Hammond, welcome to the SGC."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I hope your all happy! I spent my valuble time doing the most menial task possible to make it easyer to read this!

Chappy 3 is in progress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_**Trapped**_

"I'm General Hammond, welcome to the SGC." The group of ninja's gazed at everything around them, the concrete walls, the strangely uniformed men, the control room near the back of the room and the Stargate behind them.

"Wow." Naruto said in awe. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. "This place is cool!"

"Well it gets cooler." Everyone turned to Jack. "We're 28 levels underground." Everyone stared at him in surprise, even Shikamaru.

"W-we're underground?" Hinata nervously said.

"Yup."

"Colonel why don't you show our guests to the infirmary." Hammond said. "It's standard procedure." He added noticing the looks from everyone. "The debriefing will be at 1100 hours."

In the infirmary everyone was getting a check-up from Dr. Janet Frasier and everything was going well, until she had to draw blood.

"Okay I'm just going to take one more test." She said to Naruto. He just shrugged at first but when she got out the needle he was, figuratively and literally up the wall.

"Now this will be real qui- huh?"

"No way am I letting you stick a needle in me!" Naruto shouted from the corner of the ceiling. Everyone walked over to see what was going on and Sakura was the first to speak out.

"Naruto get down from there!"

"No!"

"It's alright it will be over really quick." Janet assured. "No way!" Naruto jumped from the corner of the wall he was on, baseball skidded under the Airmen and ran down the hall.

"Well don't just stand there, chase him!" Janet yelled. The Airmen ran in the direction Naruto ran.

"Come on we can watch from the security room." Sam said.

In the security room the groups' eyes darted from camera to camera as Naruto ran down the halls of the SGC. In an attempt to confuse them Naruto created 2 shadow clones and went in different directions. The Airmen, having no clue what just happened, went after them all.

"How'd he do that?" Sam asked.

"It's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sakura answered.

"He can make clones of himself?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, solid ones not just illusions." Shikamaru lazily responded.

"I've gotta learn that." Jack said.

For about another half hour the Airmen chased Naruto and his clones all throughout the SGC, sometimes turning into the guards that were chasing him causing much confusion. Eventually Naruto slipped up and was caught by Dr. Frasier who basically dragged him back to the infirmary where, after a lot of struggling, finally drew blood.

**SGC Briefing Room**

**1100 Hours**

In the SGC's briefing room, Daniel, Sam, Jack, Janet, Teal'c and General Hammond were seated around a large table.

"Alright now does someone want to tell me how a child put our Airmen on a wild chase for 30 minutes?" Hammond asked rather irritated but amused.

"Well ninja were know for their speed and stealth in ancient Japan as well as being able to perform techniques called Jutsu, which literally translates into technique or 'Magic.'" Daniel responded.

"Magic?" Hammond questioned.

"Yes Sir."

"I don't believe in magic Doctor."

"Well maybe the people of these kids world unlocked some kind of way to manipulate their bodies' natural energies." Sam suggested.

"Well if they can do it maybe they can teach us too." Jack said.

"Dr. Frasier you haven't spoken at all is something bothering you?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes Sir it's about the blond boy." She replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes I got some strange results for his blood work." She said.

"What is it?" Hammond asked.

"It's his white blood cells. I can't find any sort of antibody except for the ones that fight the common cold. No fever, flu, or any other illness."

"So he hasn't been vaccinated?" Daniel asked.

"No, but he said all he's ever caught was a cold and I found antibodies in the others for common illnesses. I ran some tests for any unusual substances but I turned up with nothing." Janet said very puzzled.

"So this boy is somehow able to fight off diseases, viruses and bacteria without forming anti-bodies or feeling any of the symptoms except for the common cold?" Hammond said.

"Yes Sir."

"Is he a potential threat Doctor?"

"No Sir. I tried mixing his blood with a sample of mine and all I got was the usual reaction to two different blood types interacting with one another. He's clean."

"Alright seeing as none of our guests are threats, we'll proceed with negotiations. SG-1 why don't you show them around the base? The negotiations will take place at 1800 hours." The sound of chairs scraping on the floor was heard as everyone got up to leave.

**Infirmary**

**1120 Hours**

At the infirmary the group of Ninja was sitting in the chairs chatting idly to pass the time… most of them. Naruto however was pacing around the room, impatiently waiting for SG-1's return from the debriefing while being kept a close eye on by the Airmen not wanting to be caught off guard again. Although it had been humiliating to be sent on a wild chase all around the SGC by a 13 year old boy they couldn't help but quietly admit to themselves that he was clever in quite a few ways. Footsteps were heard approaching the infirmary and SG-1 stepped into the room.

"Kid stop pacing, you'll wear a hole in the floor." Jack said. Everyone looked up and noticed SG-1 had returned and Naruto promptly began to complain. "It's about time you got back!" Naruto yelled. "Keep your orange pants on kid we were only gone 20 minutes." He responded. Naruto didn't respond, instead he crossed his arms and gave an "Hmpf." "When do the negotiations begin?" Sakura asked. "1800 Hours." Everyone stared at Jack in question. "That's 6:00 PM." Daniel said. Everyone gave an "Oooh" of understanding.

"Could we go up and see your planet?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Daniel replied, "Sorry Naruto not yet, but we can show you guys where you'll be staying. Then the rest of the base."

'Grrrrrrrrr' Naruto's stomach gave a rumble and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I think I know where to start." Jack grinned. "Anyone else hungry?" Everyone else's stomachs gave a unanimous 'grrrrrrrr.' "I'll take that as a yes."

SG-1 showed Naruto and the others into the Mess Hall and Naruto promptly grabbed a trey, got what looked to be one of everything, much to the amazement of everyone in the Mess, and started eating vigorously. Even Teal'c showed visible signs of surprise.

"Naruto, you should slow down or you might throw up." Daniel said. Naruto simply glanced at him, gave a shrug and continued eating at the same pace.

"N-Naruto he's right, you could get s-sick." Hinata said. Naruto looked at her for a second and slowed himself down to a more normal pace.

"Why is it that when someone asks you to do something you never listen but when Hinata asks the same thing you do?" Sakura asked in a rather annoyed tone.

Naruto swallowed his food and shrugged. "She's nice to me." He responded. "Unlike **some **people." He added in a rather harsh tone. Sakura looked at him rather surprised.

"What was that about?" She asked.

Naruto was about to answer when he realized he didn't know the answer himself. So he just shrugged and said, "I don't know."

After Naruto finished his meal, no banquet was more accurate, they were shown the training room complete with weights, a boxing ring, and various exercise equipment. The team was offered to try some of it so Naruto went to the boxing ring, Sakura tried the weights, Hinata just watched Naruto challenge people to a match, and Shikamaru… took a nap. Within an hour Naruto had beaten just about everyone in a boxing match though all eyes were on Sakura because she was on the bench press and lifting at least a couple hundred pounds of weight. Everyone there was both amazed and horrified.

Once everyone was finished in the training room they moved on to the control room and Naruto was bombarding the people there with questions. "Why do you need all this?" Was just one of many.

A rather skinny man with glasses at one of the controls by the name of Walter answered it. "Well our gate was found without a DHD so we had to make our own."

"But that thing is so small! Can't you do the same thing?"

"No, you see the Stargates were built by a race far, far more advanced than we are. So we don't know how to make one."

"Oh." Naruto, satisfied with the answer moved on to the next question. "How many Gate Addresses are there?"

"We don't know though it's theorized to be in the billions and not just in our own galaxy." Walter answered.

Naruto just stared at him slack jawed in amazement. "Billions?" The word kept running through his head until Jack came over and snapped him out of it.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Jack said.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Naruto said still a little dazed at the possibility of how many worlds there could be out there.

**Conference Room**

**1800 Hours**

SG-1 showed them the rest of the base and before they knew it 1800 Hours rolled around and it was time for the negotiations. Naruto finding diplomatic things boring decided to go to the Mess Hall again and grab dinner, if you could call it that. Hinata decided to follow him and grab a meal as well with nothing left to do. In the SGC's Conference Room Sakura and Shikamaru sat down and waited for Hammond to arrive. After about five minutes he walked into the conference room and sat down. "Alright, now that we're all here we can begin."

The two nodded and Shikamaru decided to ask the first question. "What is it you could offer us?"

"Well, we can provide you with a wide range of things, a list of gate addresses to explore for yourselves as well as military support if you need it to name a few, and also a metal we discovered not long ago that's not naturally found on our planet." They both became more attentive. "We call it Trinium, it's a hundred times lighter and stronger than steel." Shikamaru rubbed his chin in thought. "Now what could you offer in return?" Hammond asked.

"Well we can also provide you with military support, some scrolls on basic chakra control, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, medical ninjutsu and herbs." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry I don't entirely understand." Hammond said.

Shikamaru launched himself into explanation mode. "Chakra is basically our life energy, we can control it and mold it to do various things, like Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu, that was one ninjutsu, genjutsu is controlling the chakra in someone's brain to make the victim see false images, trick and/or torture them, and taijutsu is just straight martial arts."

"Well if you could teach us something like that boy's Shadow Clone Jutsu I'm sure we can learn a lot from each other. Why don't we continue tomorrow at 1400 Hours, which would be 2:00." Sakura and Shikamaru nodded and stood up.

"We should inform Lady Tsunade that we're going to be continuing negotiations." Sakura said.

"Of course, right this way." Hammond showed the two down to the control room.

"Dial P8S-487." He said to Walter. "Yes Sir. Beginning dialing sequence." The Gate hummed and the inner ring began to spin.

Sakura gave the General a questioning look. "What's P8S-487?"

Sam answered that. "It's the alpha-numeric designation the computer gave your world."

"Chevron 7, locked." Walter said and the Gate came to life. No sooner had it activated Naruto and Hinata came down after hearing the alarm.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to inform Lady Tsunade that we'll be staying here another day to continue negotiations." Shikamaru answered.

"Really? Great!" Naruto shouted obviously elated to spend another day in this amazing place. Sam picked up a radio and handed it to Sakura. "We left the Hokage a radio before we left." Sakura pressed the button and talked into it.

**Leaf Village**

**1900 Hours**

Tsunade was at her desk signing document after document it what seemed to be a never-ending mountain of paperwork. Taking a moment to rest she sighed and rubbed her temples, questioning again why she took this job. Her thoughts were distracted however by the crackle of the radio SG-1 had left her.

"_Umm... Lady Tsunade, are you there?" _Sakura's voice came over the radio.

She quickly picks it up and responded, "Yes Sakura, I'm here."

"_Well then you'll be happy to know that these people have a lot to offer us so we'll be continuing negotiations starting tomorrow." _Tsunade smiled that her student had done well in her first negotiations, especially with people from another planet.

"That's great Sakura. Has Naruto been causing any trouble?" Tsunade chuckled when she heard Naruto say "Hey!" over the radio.

"_Well he wouldn't let the doc-pshhhhhpshh-and then-pshpsh-hello hello? Can you hear me La-pshhhhhhhhhhhpshpsh…" _Static crackled over the radio and Sakura's voice was gone. Thinking quickly Tsunade headed to the Stargate as it was the likely source of the problem.

When she got to the Gate she found it open but the event horizon was destabilizing making a crackling sound until it finally shut down. Tsunade watched with a mixture of worry and confusion with questions running through her mind. Deciding that she should just wait and see if the people on the other side could figure out what went wrong she decided to sit on the ground, and wait.

**SGC Control Room**

**1905 Hours.**

Everyone in the control room was frantically trying to figure out what had caused the wormhole to destabilize after the radio stopped transmitting. The ninja just watched everyone work, staying out of their way but had one single question running through their minds, 'What happened?'

After about half an hour of everyone scrambling around Sam thinks she came up with a plausible theory, though if her math was right, the kids weren't going to like it. She strode over to the group of Genin sitting in some chairs and cleared her throat.

They all looked up and Shikamaru asked, "Did you find out what went wrong?"

"Yes we did." They all looked at her expectantly.

When she didn't speak Naruto decided to. "Well?"

"Ahem. While the Stargate was activated a renegade black hole moved in the wormholes path and caused it to destabilize due to the enormous gravity. It's only temporary but…" Everyone looked at her with wide eyes wanting her to go on. "…You'll be stuck here for, 6 months."

Right as she finished all four of them yelled, "WHAT?" She winced at the volume of everyone's voice and for once whished that she'd be wrong about this.

"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do. But while we can't send people or objects through it, we can send a message to Tsunade from each of you." Sam said in an attempt to reassure them. "Think about what you want to tell her we only have one chance at this until even that's impossible." Sam walked away to leave everyone to their thoughts and to come to terms with the fact that they won't see their families for a long time.

A while later everyone had a message to send to their families and they each got up to tell Daniel one by one, Sakura said to tell her parents not to worry that she was alright and such, Shikamaru just said to tell them he's on a mission, Hinata the same, and lastly came Naruto. They knew he had no family so they just expected him to either give a very short message or none at all, but when he got up to give Tsunade his message he did something really strange. Naruto took a glace over his shoulder, talked into the radio with his back fully turned to them and spoke softly so no one could hear him. Then he whispered something to Daniel and walked away with an emotionless expression. Everyone was thinking the same thing about him but their thoughts were interrupted by Daniel saying, "Come on, I'll show you guys where you'll be staying."

**Leaf Village**

**1935 Hours**

Tsunade was busy informing the families of Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata that they would be on a mission for quite some time and wouldn't be expected back for at least a month. Fortunately all the families bought it but Tsunade knew this was only a temporary excuse and that she would have to tell them eventually. She took a moment to rub her temples in frustration at what had just occurred.

Her Shinobi had just stepped through a strange alien device to another planet with no idea if it was friendly or hostile. When the Stargate did activate again Sam had explained about the black hole and how it was far too dangerous to send someone through and this was their only chance to put through a radio signal before they couldn't dial their planet for six months. While Tsunade had her suspicions about what she had been told, since she didn't know what a black hole was or had ever heard of one, she just had to accept that no one in this world knew much about space so she just took her word for it. Tsunade just wanted to head to the closest bar and drink till she passed out, but she had one final message to deliver. Landing on the ground in front of Tenten's house she knocked on the door and waited patiently while pondering Naruto's message.

Inside the house Tenten was busily preparing dinner when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing, she put down the rice & chicken she was making and walked to the door, wondering who could be here. When she opened the door she was surprised to say the least.

"Good evening Tenten." Tsunade said.

"Lady Tsunade, what are you doing here?" Said Tenten, ecstatic that her idol was at her house but also confused as to why.

"I have a message for you." She said and Tenten was instantly alert.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I was just told by Naruto to tell you to umm… Feed the cat and water the flowers… or something like that. Anyways, that's all so good bye." Tsunade walked off and Tenten shut her door to get her shoes. She knew what Naruto meant by that and since it was late she decided to check on him for the night.

She got to Naruto's apartment and began searching for the spare key he always keeps hidden somewhere.

"Where is that stupid key? Ugh why does Naruto have to change the hiding spot so often? Ah ha, found it!" Tenten inserted the key into the door and when it swung open she felt four pairs of small claws dig into her abdomen. Looking down she was met with the amber eyes of a small black kitten with big white paws. "Hello there little guy!" Tenten cooed. The kitten jumped down off of Tenten and dragged a small bowl towards her. "Aww, are you hungry? Well let's fix that." Tenten went into the bathroom and pulled a bag of cat food from the cupboard below the sink. She took a scoop of food with the cup in the bag, filled the cat's bowl and lay down to watch him eat.

"You're a hungry boy aren't you Kuro?" Kuro gave a "Mrrrrooowww" in response as if saying yes. "Well I'm going to take good care of you while Naruto's away."

**SGC-Guest Quarters #6**

**2010 Hours**

Sakura sat in the small room that she would be staying in for the next six months, it was sparsely furnished with a table, two chairs, a queen sized bed, a painting of Jupiter with Saturn in the background hung over the bed, a dresser with a mirror and a set of cloths that were already put in there. There was also a bathroom adjacent to the bedroom/living/dining room with basic toiletries, a shower, toilet, sink with a cupboard and a mirror. Sakura sat in one of the chairs in front of the table pondering why this happened to her.

'Why is this happening to me? I thought it would be great to see another planet but I didn't want to be trapped here for six months.' She heaved a heavy sigh. 'First Sasuke now this, what did I do to deserve this, I haven't done anything wrong. I wonder how everyone else is taking this. Shikamaru is probably just sleeping it off, Hinata's probably taking it worse than me and Naruto…' Her thoughts trailed off when she reached Naruto in her thoughts. 'Naruto, he was the one that couldn't bring Sasuke back and he found the Stargate and didn't report it. If it weren't for that yellow idiot we wouldn't be in this mess!' In her distress her mind had reached the worst possible conclusion to the blame game so Sakura got up and walked out of her room.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting in his room trying his best to cheer himself up when Sakura opened his door.

"Huh? Hey Sakura!" Sakura just stared at him. "Hey Sakura is something wrong?" He asked. She just continued staring at him and Naruto was getting worried about her but that disappeared when she cracked her knuckles.

**SGC Surveillance Room**

**2030 Hours**

In the SGC's Surveillance Room the officers were sitting at their chairs with bored faces. Watching the security cameras was probably one of the most boring jobs in the entire base. All you did all day was watch the cameras for any strange or suspicious activity. Sometimes you'd hear a bit of gossip from two personnel but other than that it was a drag. Though they weren't as bored as usual today because they'd been given orders from Colonel O'Neill to periodically switch a camera to the bases off world guests to see how they were doing.

Frankly they were surprised when they saw Shikamaru sleeping regardless of the fact that he was stuck here for six months until the black hole moved. Little did they know things were about to get much more interesting. They heard footsteps come into the room as Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c walk into the room. The two men immediately stood at attention.

"At ease men." O'Neill said. "How are the kids doing?"

One of the officers replied, "Well the one with the pony tail, I think his name was Shikamaru, is sleeping, surprisingly, one of the girls umm, I think her name was Hinata was just sitting in a chair staring at the wall, the one with the pink hair… Sakura that was it, she recently left, I think she went for a walk I followed her with the cameras for a bit, and last time we checked on Naruto he was…" The men chuckled a bit. "…making faces into the camera, haha!" Everyone shared a short chuckle for a bit, except for Teal'c.

"How long ago was that?" Sam asked after calming down.

"Umm, little over half an hour ago."

"Check on 'em again and start with Naruto, I'd like to see what kinda' faces he makes." Jack said. The man gladly switched to Naruto's cam hoping to see him still making faces but what they saw was something completely different.

"_Ow! Sakura please stop- Ow!"_

"_Never! It's your fault Sasuke got away! It's your fault that we're stuck here! It's always your fault! You can never do anything right!"_ On the screen Sakura was beating Naruto mercilessly and Naruto was cowering in a corner, his clothes stained with blood and blood running down his face.

Everyone was in shock at first until Daniel broke from it to shout into the mike, "Security to Guest Quarters 2 now!" With that SG-1 and even the two men in the room rushed out.

Hinata had been trying to comfort herself by thinking about the positives of being stuck here for the last several minutes.

She didn't have the pressure of her clan, no missions and Naruto was here too. She blushed at the thought that Naruto might finally notice her and maybe even ask her out or something but those thoughts were put aside when she heard footsteps rushing down the hall. She looked up to see several armed men running past her door. Deciding to see what was going on; Hinata slipped on her sandals and followed them. Once she caught up with the marines she found them surrounding one of the guest quarters. She didn't know whose it was since she hadn't seen where the others were staying.

"Umm, excuse me, what's going on here?" She asked one of the marines close to her.

"Trust me kid you, don't want to know." The marine answered.

Hinata was about to ask again when a couple of men came out of the room dragging a cuffed Sakura screaming, "Let me go! He deserved it! It's his fault we're trapped here! This isn't over yet Na-" The rest of her words were lost when one of the men holding her put a hand over her mouth.

"Get her to a holding cell!" Hinata looked around and saw Sam giving the orders and decided she would be the best person to ask.

"Umm Major Carter, what's going on?" She looked at Hinata for a minute trying to decide whether to tell her or not. In the end the former won out since she would've find out later anyways.

"We were watching the security cameras to see how you were all doing and we just checked on Naruto and… found Sakura beating him."

Hinata gasped in shock. 'That's what Sakura was yelling about, but how could she do such a thing? Naruto did nothing wrong.' She was snapped from her thoughts when Sam began talking again.

"Umm there's one more thing. You see after we pulled Sakura out, Naruto disappeared and we could use some help finding him." Hinata vigorously nodded wanting to do anything to help.

Hinata, Sam and a few Airmen searched the room for any trace of Naruto, but so far were having no luck. The Airmen were just about ready to give up and wait and so was Sam, but Hinata wasn't about to. She kept looking all over the room after they'd walked out, checking each place twice and just when she was about to think he might've snuck out she had an idea.

'He couldn't be, under the bed… could he?' Deciding to check anyway she lifted up a piece of the comforter hanging over the side and found herself extremely close to Naruto's face.

Hinata blushed at the close proximity but that didn't last long because Naruto almost immediately retreated to the other side of the bed, eyes wide and shaking in fear. She was a little surprised at first, then she remembered that Sakura, quite literally, beat the shit outta him. She became worried at what it could've done to him mentally but right now she had to get him to the infirmary. She began to crawl towards him a little but Naruto just backed away further and just made her even more worried.

"Naruto, please come out." Hinata said in a soft comforting tone. Naruto shook his head and retreated further. Hinata crawled towards him a little more and he backed away more until he hit the wall. Hinata saw this as an opportunity and crawled closer to Naruto. He began shaking more and when she was one foot away from he shut his eyes tightly.

Naruto waited for the pain to come but it never did. He cracked his eyelids open a bit and saw Hinata holding his hand with a light blush on her cheeks. He gave her a questioning look as if asking "Aren't you going to hurt me too?"

Hinata seemed to understand this and said, "I won't hurt you Naruto, I promise. Now let's get you to the infirmary." Naruto silently complied and let Hinata lead him to the infirmary, still holding his hand. All the while his head kept dashing around looking for the first sign of danger and just when she thought he was calming down, they passed Sakura's holding cell.

Sakura was at the window of the door and when she saw Naruto she started screaming about killing him for trapping them here. Naruto cringed in fear and moved closer to Hinata squeezing her hand tighter. Once they were around the corner and out of Sakura's sight Naruto stopped and sat down against the wall panting and sweating.

Hinata sat down next to him and held him close to her whispering, "It's ok Naruto, it's ok. She won't hurt you anymore." Naruto rested his head on her shoulder and shed a few tears whimpering a little bit and Hinata stroked his back comfortingly. The two stayed like that for a while until Hinata said they should keep going to the infirmary. Naruto silently complied and once again was led through the base holding Hinata's hand, but amid Naruto's twisted and warped psyche, a new feeling towards the Hyuuga girl was staring to form.

**SGC Infirmary**

**2145 Hours**

In the infirmary of the SGC Naruto was sitting on one of the hospital beds with Hinata sitting next to him. Dr. Frasier walked out of the Infirmary with a clipboard in her hand to SG-1, General Hammond and Shikamaru waiting outside.

"How is he?" Hammond asked.

"Well, physically he's got a few fractured ribs, several cuts and bruises and a broken nose, the way I see it if you had gotten there a few minutes later it would've been more serious. But there's one more thing." The Doctor said.

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"It's his mental health; whatever Sakura did to him it completely messed up his psyche. I can't get him to talk; he didn't complain when I drew some blood and he won't eat any of the food I give him. He just sits there staring at his sheets."

"Is there anything we can do about it?" The General asked.

"Well you could try giving him ramen." Shikamaru spoke for the first time since he got there. "It's his favorite food."

Jack looked at the General and said, "It's worth a shot."

Hammond nodded. "I'll have the chefs cook some up. In the meantime let's leave those two be."

Hinata sat next to Naruto and was gradually getting more and more worried. He hadn't talked since she found him under the bed, he didn't complain when Dr. Frasier drew blood, something he'd normally do, and he didn't even eat the food Dr. Frasier brought him, granted he never liked hospital food before so that part worried her less than the others. She was beginning to think he might not come out of this. Hinata heard footsteps approaching them and saw Daniel carrying a bowl of ramen.

"Shikamaru told us that ramen was his favorite food, so we thought we'd try it."

Hinata nodded and took the bowl from Daniel. "Here Naruto, eat some." Hinata put the bowl in front of him and it took Naruto a moment to register what was in front of him. Naruto picked up the bowl, at a few bites of it, set in down on the table next to him and went back to staring at the sheets. Needless to say Hinata was incredibly surprised, Naruto always finished a bowl of ramen. She began thinking that he may never be the same again.

Outside the room Colonel O'Neill was watching them and was having similar thoughts. He tried thinking of some stuff he could do to help. After a while of deep thinking he had an idea, but he'd need the General's permission to do it. He walked at a fast pace hoping to catch Hammond before he left.

**SGC Infirmary**

**0700 Hours the next day**

Hinata awoke to her sight being covered by something white; she slowly sat up to take in her surroundings. At first she didn't recognize her surroundings then the events of yesterday started coming back to her, the gate travel, the news they couldn't go back for six months, and Naruto's beating by Sakura… wait what? She looked at the bed and found Naruto already up. She wondered how he'd woken up so early but remembered that he couldn't fall asleep because of nightmares. She also remembered that he didn't finish his ramen and it was still sitting on the nightstand.

"Alright kiddies wake up- oh you're already up." O'Neill came into the Infirmary yelling quite loudly and it caused Naruto to flinch a little.

"Umm, Colonel O'Neill what's going on?"

"What's going on is that I'm taking you two, and the other lazy kid, into town today!"

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"Yup, just us and no Sakura!" At the sound of her name Naruto's head whipped up and looked wildly around. Hinata put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and at the touch Naruto visibly flinched but upon realizing it was Hinata he relaxed.

"Alright, get dressed and meet me in the Mess Hall for breakfast, and somebody get lazy boy up I've tried everything!"

**Mess Hall**

**0800 Hours**

The Mess Hall was filled with people that stayed in the base overnight and were just coming out for breakfast. At one of the tables sat, Jack, Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru who after many tries finally got him out of bed. The three were wearing the cloths that were packed in their quarters drawers which consisted of, a black shirt and long camouflage style sweats. There were also some pairs of work boots too but they were too big for them and Jack said they could keep their sandals on since it was summer. Thankfully Naruto could still dress himself just fine so he handled that well but was wary about being away from Hinata since he'd grown to feel safe around her.

Anyways Jack told them he was going to take them into town but when they inquired for more details he simply said it was a surprise and gave only veeeerrrryy cryptic details so they just left it at that. While they were eating breakfast, or in Naruto's case just poking it and remaining silent, Hinata decided to try to strike up conversation.

"Umm Colonel O'Neill."

"Hinata for the last time just call me Jack." Jack insisted.

"Oh umm, ok, Jack… Do you know what they're going to do with…" She took a quick glance at Naruto. "…You-Know-Who."

"Huh? Oh you mean pinky?"

"Uhh yes."

"Well I heard the General's gonna bring in a psychiatrist to look at her. Then he'll decide what we should do with her." Hinata gave a small oh in response.

"Can't you tell us what we're doing today?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." Jack grinned.

"Huhhh… Troublesome."

After breakfast they took the elevator up to the surface level and for the first time since they got there they saw Earth. Everyone was amazed at how their two planets were so much alike. Even Naruto who'd been very quiet so far was showing a mild interest. Jack led them to the base's parking garage and they got in something called a car. They had a little trouble getting Naruto since he's still very cautions but a little encouragement got him to go in. As they drove through Colorado Springs everyone stared out the window with interest at the town that was so different from the villages back home. Naruto this time showed much more interest. On the way to their destination Jack said he had to stop at the bank for some cash; at least that was familiar. After their detour Jack parked in the parking lot in front of a building.

"Jack what are we doing here?" Shikamaru lazily asked.

"We are here to help Naruto get back to his old self and we're going to do that, by having fun. This place is called an Arcade. It's filled to the brim with video games."

"Video games?" Hinata asked.

The Colonel stared at them in shock. "Don't you guys have video games?"

"Umm I've heard of them before but there's not many around."

"Well here they're everywhere! So here's a hundred bucks in tens each, you can use the change machine for quarters and the slot on the game will tell you how many quarters you need to put in and there's a place where you can get food if you need to. I'll be around if you need me. Oh and someone stay with the kid here he still doesn't look so good."

After Hinata volunteered to stay with him they went inside. Needless to say they were all surprised, even Naruto was despite his twisted and warped psyche. In the building, was row upon row of game machines, flashing all sorts of different colors and kids of all ages running everywhere!

After getting about 20 bucks in quarters they set off in different directions. With Hinata and Naruto tagging along she decided to try out one of the racing games called Tokyo Drift, while they couldn't read the English the title was in Japanese below. She had a hard time trying to get the hang of it but eventually she was driving smoothly but not soon enough… she got 8th place. Hinata got up and let Naruto have a try and he did better since he was watching her the whole time and knew what pedals to press, but he only got 6th. They moved on to another game that had some dinosaurs on them that they heard a kid call Jurassic Park. Two people could play it so they sat down in front of the screen and noticed two plastic guns there. Neither knew what to do but while Hinata was fishing out 2 quarters a screen popped up with instructions on how to use everything. Unfortunately it was in English but the pictures helped a lot.

After several minutes they were on the part where they were being chased by two T-Rexes. It turned out they were very good at this. It was basically all aiming at the right place something ninja were proficient at. Naruto was a little scared of the T-Rex because of its roar but after he shot it down he was over it. After they finished the whole game the screen changed to something Hinata guessed was a score board while they didn't know any English they just entered 3 letters of the first two that were there. When they stepped out of the game the first thing they noticed was that there was the large number of kids around them.

"Wha-what's going on?" Hinata stuttered.

One boy about 11 spoke up. "What's going on? You guys just beat Jurassic Park with the high score _and_ never dying! No one's ever done that before!"

"W-wow… I didn't know tha-"

"That's so awesome!" If the surprise of finding out they did something never done before it was an even bigger shock that for the first time for 24 hours… Naruto spoke. "Come on we gotta try some more!" Grabbing her hand, Naruto proceeded to drag her along to the next game. While she blushed that he was holding her hand she was just glad his enthusiasm was back.

**Mess Hall**

**1800 Hours**

Several hours (and about $300) later the group walked out of the arcade hot, sweaty, and excited, particularly Naruto who had become his old self again. Arriving back at the base the first place they went to was the Mess Hall for dinner as Jack wasn't willing to spend even more money. Everyone sat down to eat their dinner, or in Naruto's case his usual one of everything, and was alone for a while until, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and even General Hammond joined them.

"Hello guys." Daniel said.

"Hey guys!" Everyone smiled at the sight of Naruto acting normal again.

"I trust it was a success Colonel?" Hammond said more as a statement than a question.

"It sure was, but I don't think I'll be doing that again soon."

"Why not, they seemed to love it?" Sam asked.

"It cost me 300 bucks too!" Jack exclaimed.

"You spent 300 dollars at an arcade?"

"Yeah, next time I'll just give 'em 50 each." "Everyone chuckled at this statement. "It is good to see you acting normal again Naruto Uzumaki." Teal'c said. "Thanks Teal'c! I feel great too…" Naruto trailed off and hurriedly finished his food, got up and hastily said, "I-I gotta g-go."

With that he set off down the hall running with everyone staring in surprise. "What was that all about?" Hammond questioned. As if on cue Sakura walked up to them.

"Have you guys seen Naruto?" She questioned.

"He just left sorry." Daniel answered.

"Oh, I'll keep looking then." Sakura walked off.

"She was let out?" Jack asked when she was out of earshot.

Hammond responded, "The Doctor spoke to her and convinced her that Naruto wasn't the reason for them being stranded. After he was sure she believed him she was released."

"Well I still don't trust her."

"Jack, don't you think you should cut her some slack? I mean she went through an emotional time knowing she wouldn't be able to see her friends and family again for a while. She obviously wanted to put the blame on someone." Daniel said.

"She beat the crap out of him, not just blame him! Why did she choose him anyways?"

This time Sam spoke up. "Apparently whenever something went wrong it was usually Naruto's fault."

"So he's a bit of a klutz, big deal! It's not something you beat him for!" Everyone silently nodded in agreement or in Teal'c case a very slight nod and continued eating their meal.

Throughout the rest of the night people reported seeing Naruto ducking into various rooms and any hidden space he could find where Sakura wouldn't see him. In one of his last hiding places of the night he ducked into Hinata's quarters.

"Huh huh…" Naruto panted as he shut the door and ducked below the window.

"Naruto? Naruto where are you?" He heard footsteps receding as she walked away and relaxed.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up and saw Hinata coming out of the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.

"Oh hey Hinata, sorry, I didn't know this was your room." Naruto said.

"It's alright. Why are you hiding from Sakura? She just wants to apologize." Naruto sighed and stood up.

"I know, I just can't help it…" He trailed off.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"…She just…terrifies me now." He looked away in embarrassment thinking she'd make fun of him.

Instead she said, "It's okay if you are Naruto. What she did to you was wrong and terrible. You didn't deserve it."

He looked up at her in surprise and smiled. "You know I never got the chance to thank you."

"For what?"

"What you did for me when she…" Hinata gave a small 'oh.' "Anyways," Naruto trailed off and to Hinata's surprise, he hugged her. "Thanks." Hinata blushed at the close contact but still huged him back.

"Y-you're w-w-welcome." Naruto released the hug and opened the door to leave.

"See you tomorrow then?" He asked with a smile.

Hinata smiled, blushing, and replied, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4a

**Chapter 4a: **_**The Mission**_

The fourth installment of Stargate Naruto! I do not own Naruto or Stargate SG-1. Although it would be really cool.

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

"_Blah" Radio transmission or intercom_

**The SGC**

**1100 Hours 1.5 weeks later**

It's been about a week and a half since Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto arrived at the SGC on Earth for trade negotiations. Things were going well and were about to inform Tsunade that they would be extending the negotiations to tomorrow. Unfortunately when they tried to communicate back to home a black hole had almost completely blocked the path of the wormhole and prevented anyone being sent back. The most they could do was get a short radio message through to their friends and family except for Naruto who just told Tenten to water the flowers and feed his cat. And to make matters worse Sakura, in her depression, ends up blaming Naruto for the whole mess and literally beats the shit out of him leaving his psyche pretty warped, that was only cured by a trip to the local arcade. Anyways, everyone is now bored stiff from doing almost nothing for the past while.

Naruto walked down the halls away from the weight room towards the Mess Hall where he would get usual meal of one of everything. He'd been doing the same routine for the better part of 11 days now since him, Shikamaru, Hinata and, he gave a short shiver, Sakura, found out they were stuck on this strange planet for about 6 months. Every day it was the same stuff, he'd wake up, eat, lift weights, spar with some people or sometimes Teal'c, then he'd look around the control room, ask a few questions, and watch the SG teams come back, then eat and go to bed.

It used to be an interesting routine but had since lost that. He sometime just looked around the base with Shikamaru, or much more often Hinata (wink wink nudge nudge), all the while avoiding Sakura though. He still hadn't gotten over his "Pinkphobia" as Jack playfully called it. Hinata had told him a few times that she was just trying to say sorry for what she did and he knew that, the problem's he's just plain scared of her now.

She was still under watch and had been scheduled for regular weekly visits from a psychiatrist for anger management not to mention some extra SF's were on duty around her and Naruto's rooms, especially during the night around hers, and there was always a screen in the security room that was on their cameras. She'd been trying to earn everyone's trust back but some people still shot her dirty looks especially the SF's and Marines that had been at the scene of it, even Shikamaru did. The rest of the personnel either didn't know or just ignored her. When she sat down with SG-1 one day for lunch Daniel cleared his throat and looked the other way Sam said a simple "Hi." and made small talk. But Jack openly stated he was outraged with how she handled the news. When he asked Teal'c for his opinion he simply said, "On my planet, Naruto Uzumaki would have the right to dismember you." (LMAO! Sakura haters come!)

But aside from all that Naruto couldn't help but admit that the SGC itself was cool. But he still wanted to do something more interesting then the 'usual'. While Naruto was deep in thought he didn't watch where he was going and bumped right into Colonel O'Neill.

"Oof! Oh, hey Jack." Naruto said.

"Hey kid." Jack responded. "How ya been?"

"Ok, it's getting really boring around here."

"I thought you couldn't get enough of this place?"

"Yeah that was before I explored the **whole place**! I'm tired of staying in here! I wanna get out of this place; see more of your planet!" Naruto said obviously frustrated. "Can't you take us to the arcade again?"

"Naruto I can't, it's just too expensive to take you guys out again and no doubt you'd ask me for more money. And besides if word got out that there were ninja on Earth-"

"Stargate Command would be discovered; the Stargate exposed, and put me and the rest of us in danger from the press and other dangerous people." Naruto finished O'Neill's sentence for him chanting it just as he had done half a dozen times before. "You always give that same old boring speech. I'm going to eat." Naruto walked away in a huff obviously upset that he couldn't leave the base and continued towards the Mess Hall.

**Mess Hall**

**1145 Hours**

Naruto sat down at a table with his treys of food piled up to the point of toppling over. He began eating slowly with a look of deep boredom on his face but he soon brightened up when he saw Hinata enter the Mess Hall wearing her hoodie and black baggy pants again. "Hey Hinata over here!" Naruto yelled. She looked in his direction and blushed with a small smile was visible. She walked over and sat down across from him. "You want anything?" Naruto asked gesturing to the mountains of food before him.

"Um, no thanks." She said quietly.

Naruto could tell she was trying to be polite. "Go on I've got a lot of food anyways." Hinata looked at the mounds of food on the table and picked out a plate of chicken and a bowl of green jello.

"How're you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Um, I'm fine. But I don't have much to do." She said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Tell me about it I've been asking Jack forever to…" Naruto began to go into detail about how he's been begging Jack to take them off base again but he would just give him the same speech over and over again.

On the other side of the Mess SG-1 was sitting at a table eating lunch and chatting to each other. All except Colonel O'Neill who was watching Naruto and Hinata chatting, catching small bits of the conversation. Enough to tell Naruto was telling Hinata about the many times Naruto had asked him to take him off base again but he had repeatedly shot him down on it and had gone away sulking. The Colonel gave a heavy sigh. Teal'c looked at him and said, "Is something troubling you O'Neill?" in his usual monotone fashion.

"It's the, kid." He simply said.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's been bugging me to take him off the base again but I keep turning him down, and he always walks away fuming. Man sometimes that kid gives me a headache." The Colonel said while rubbing his temples.

Teal'c raised one eyebrow and said, "Did you not have a child before O'Neill?"

Jack paused briefly remembering his late son Charlie who'd died when he accidentally shot himself with Jack's handgun. The loss had been horrible for him and his ex-wife Sarah since Charlie was about eight when it happened. He'd continuously blamed himself for it but he'd learned to accept and cope with it eventually. Snapping out of his trance he responded, "Yeah but Charlie was different from Naruto."

"What kind of speech do you give him?" Daniel said.

"Uhh, just that it was too expensive the last time, and if ninja were discovered on Earth they'd be in danger, the Stargate would be exposed… that kind of stuff." Jack said.

"Well your right Sir, as long as there is the possibility of that happening, there's nowhere on Earth that's safe for them." Sam said.

Not long after Sam spoke Jack suddenly had an idea. Picking up his trey he left the table. "Jack where are you going?" Daniel asked. He didn't answer he just dumped his trey and left. "What was that all about?" Daniel inquired. Carter simply shrugged and Teal'c raised an eyebrow but remained stoic as ever.

**General Hammond's Office**

**1205 Hours**

In his office General Hammond was handling the usual paperwork that came with running Stargate Command. He was just filling out a supply document when Jack knocked on the door. "General."

"Colonel, come in." Jack walked into the office and sat in the chair.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Well what is it?"

"It's about Naruto. He's been begging me to take him off base again."

"Did you tell him you can't do that?" Hammond asked.

"Yeah I've told him almost a dozen times but he just keeps begging me. I was wondering if you might be able to help me out with this." Jack said.

"I'm sorry Jack but there's too much risk of them being exposed." Hammond said.

"I've told him that almost a dozen times and he just won't stop!" Jack nearly yelled.

"I'm sorry Jack but as long as they remain here there's no place that's safe for them." Hammond finished.

Jack gave a smirk and said, "On Earth that is."

Hammond narrowed his eyes and said, "What are you suggesting Colonel?"

"Put Naruto on the next mission with my team."

"Are you out of your mind?" Hammond almost yelled.

"Look I know what I'm asking is a tall order but, just put him on a small one with us once in a while." Jack said.

*Sigh* "All right Jack I'll put him on a small mission with SG-1 once a week but that's it. Tell him it's at 1400 Hours."

Jack smiled, said, "Thank you General." and left to tell Naruto the good news.

**Guest Quarters 2**

**1230 Hours**

Naruto sat in the small bedroom staring at the wall very bored. He desperately wanted to get off the base and see more of Earth but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen anytime soon so he contented himself with making silly faces at the camera knowing those guys were watching, not to mention laughing their asses off. But now he was just sitting at the table staring at the wall imagining what the rest of Earth was like. His thoughts were soon interrupted however when a knock came at the door. "Come in I guess." He said in a bored tone. The door opened and for some reason he didn't know he was hoping Hinata was at the door (Again, wink wink nudge nudge) but instead Jack walked in.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Jack." Naruto said still in a bored tone.

"How ya doin." Jack asked.

"Fine, I've been making faces at the camera and I went into the weight room again and, and, I am sooooooo bored!" Naruto finished the last part practically yelling. "Please can't you take me into town again? Please!"

Jack sighed and said, "I told I can't there's just too much risk with it!"

"You've told me that a million times!" Naruto yelled.

Now I haven't told you a million times!"

"Well it's close!"

"Kid let me finish!" Jack yelled. After that Naruto fell silent. "Alright I can't take you into town but I did pull some strings and got you a little something." Naruto perked up and leaned in closer. "You ready for this?" Naruto shook his head vigorously. "All right, now I spoke to the General about this…" Naruto leaned in closer. "…And I can't take you off the base but…" Naruto leaned in even closer. "…at 1400 you are to report to the locker room..." He leaned in even closer. "…And suit up…" Naruto leaned in so close he fell off the chair but being Naruto he quickly got up and looked at Jack expectantly. "…For your first off world mission!" Naruto's eye grew wide as dinner plates, his jaw dropped and he grew very quiet, a very un-Naruto like thing. Jack got a worried look on his face. "Hey kid?" No response. "Hey Naruto!" He waved his hand in front of him and still no response. Then out of the blue Naruto shouted, "**WAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Jack nearly fell over in surprise at the loudness of the yell. In fact it was so loud it penetrated the thick concrete walls. It was heard by General Hammond who just smiled and said, "Sounds like Jack told him the good news." It was heard by Hinata who was in the control room. When the yell reached her and everyone in the room they stopped what they were doing and listened. Hinata just smiled recognizing the voice. 'I wonder what Naruto's so happy about?' Even SG-1 in the weight room heard it. "I wonder what that was." Sam questioned. "It sounded like Naruto Uzumaki." Teal'c stated. "He sure sounds happy." Sam said. "But why do I get the feeling it involves us?" Daniel said. Sakura heard it too but didn't really know what to think of it. She thought of going to see what it was all about but figured he'd see her coming and hide. She sighed in defeat and figured she'd ask Sam later as she was one of the few people that actually talked to her, as little as she did. "Shikamaru being… well Shikamaru slept through the whole thing barely stirring when the sound reached him (Lol XD). After it died down everyone in the base was murmuring questions to one another wondering where it came from and what was powerful enough to penetrate 1ft+ thick concrete walls (a/n: I don't know exactly how thick the walls are but I think that's a pretty good guess.).

After Naruto had finished yelling till his face was blue he was a ball of pure excitement. But it also led to him speaking so fast that no one would be able to understand him. "OhmygoshI'mreallygoingtoanotherplanetIwonderifit'sliketheLeafVillageormaybeEarthIdunnubutIamsoexcited!" Naruto said all in one breathe.

Jack just stood there with wide slightly scared at the level of his enthusiasm (a/n: You would be too you know). "Well just remember to go to the locker room to suit up at 1400 Hours, that's 2:00 I think and wear those clothes in the drawer. Naruto nodded vigorously in response and just as Jack was walking out Naruto suddenly had an idea. "Hey jack wait!" O'Neill stopped and turned around to the blonde. "Do you think umm…"Naruto trailed off blushing slightly but didn't know why he was (a/n: He is D-E-N-S-E DENSE! LOL!). The Colonel motioned for him to go on and he said, "…Could Hinata come too?" Naruto blushed slightly deeper and averted his eyes slightly but Jack simply smiled (Again again, wink wink nudge nud- oh you know the drill!). "I'll see what I can do." With that he walked away to inform his team of the mission and then back to Hammond's office.

**Outside the locker rooms**

**1330 Hours**

Outside the locker rooms where various SG teams suit up for missions SG-1 was there waiting for Colonel O'Neill to show up since he said there was a little catch to the mission. After waiting another five minute's the team's leader showed up. "Sorry I'm late had to take care of some last minute business." He said.

"It's alright, now could you please tell us what the catch is to this surprise mission?" Daniel said.

"I'm curious myself Sir." Sam said.

"As am I, it is not like General Hammond to schedule a mission for us so unexpectedly." Teal'c said monotonously.

Jack sighed. "Alright the catch is… we're bringing Naruto and Hinata with us." Everyone's reaction was almost immediate. Daniel's eyes grew wide, Sam started to stammer in disbelief and Teal'c raised one eyebrow, that's as much surprise as you'll get out of Teal'c.

"I know it's a big surprise but I asked Hammond to let him come."

"Sir that's a serious breach of protocol letting them come with us. We and General Hammond could be Court Marshaled for this." Sam said.

"Indeed. Our missions often take a turn for the worst." Teal'c added.

"Wait wait wait…" Daniel interjected. "You said you only requested Naruto to come with us."

"Yeah." Jack replied.

"Then how did Hinata get on this too?"

Jack smirked and replied, "The kid asked for her to come along." Everyone gave him a questioning look except for Teal'c who just raised one eyebrow again.

**The Leaf Village**

**Hokage's office**

Inside the Hokage's office Tsunade was overwhelmed with the parents of Sakura, Shikamaru, heck even Hinata's father Hiashi showed up wondering where'd she 'd gone. Even the Genin's Jonin instructors, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi were there asking. Tsunade had been doing her best to try to buy herself a few more weeks of time with the "They're on a mission story." Unfortunately someone called bullshit on it when they asked the Jonin about it and they knew nothing about such a mission and soon had everyone else agreeing on it and was basically yelling at her to give some answers. By this point she was rubbing her temples in an effort to calm herself but was getting the urge to kill someone just so they'd shut up.

Finally her resistance broke. "Everyone SHUT THE F*** UP ALREADY!" She yelled standing up and slamming her hands on the desk causing cracks to appear. Everyone immediately stopped talking and took a step back for fear that they might feel the wrath of an angry Tsunade since she was well know to throw the nearest object, or person, through the window, or wall, when she was. Tsunade slumped back into her chair rubbing her temples for another few minutes. No one dared speak.

"Alright I'll tell you what really happened." She finally said. "You know I told you they were on a mission about a week and a half ago." Everyone nodded still not daring to speak fearing they might say the wrong thing by accident. "Well as you've all obviously realized by now that's a lie."

Kakashi taking a chance said, "So what really did happen?"

Tsunade sighed and got up saying, "Follow me." The weary Hokage led the group of parents and Shinobi out of the building and into an old warehouse on the other side of town. Before going in she stopped and turned to them. "What I am about to show you has been deemed an 'S' class secret and is not to be told to anyone. If I found out one of you has been telling your neighbors, your friends or anyone about this I will deal with you personally. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade said letting out a massive wave of killer intent. Everyone nodded and simply waited for her to open the door. "Alright then."

Tsunade turned back around and pushed the doors open with a heavy creak. She led the group through several small rooms before coming to a much larger room that housed the Leaf's Stargate and DHD. Everyone simply stared in awe at the massive ring until Tsunade spoke up again.

"Alright about a week and a half ago Naruto and Hinata came to me with some visitors. He said they were from another planet and they came through this thing. I think they said it was called a… Stargate. At first I thought it was just one of his stupid pranks and even when they tried to convince me it wasn't I still didn't believe them but I let them look around the village but I assigned a few ANBU to watch them. The whole time the newcomers didn't do anything suspicious so I let it drop for a while."

"So let me get this straight…" Shikaku, Shikamaru's father spoke up. "…We've been visited by aliens?"

"Yes and no." Tsunade replied.

"What does that mean?" Shikaku asked.

"Well they were human."

"I thought you said they were aliens and aliens don't look like humans." Shura, Sakura's dad said.

"I thought that too but then I had a long chat with one of them, Daniel I think his name was, I asked him a lot of questions and he even showed me pictures of where he lived. I showed those to Jiraya and he said he's never seen any place remotely like that in his travels. Not to mention that he had some very strange weapons. So he eventually convinced me." Tsunade said.

"You actually believed this, Daniel?" Hiashi asked. "He could've been using a Genjutsu on you."

"I thought so too but one of the ANBU was a Hyuuga and I had him watch for anything strange while I was talking to Daniel. It turns out that he didn't show any signs of that he ever drew Chakra in his life; it was the same for the others too." Replied Tsunade. "I also had them stop at the hospital for a check-up and we got some of their blood, the DNA tests showed they were human."

"What does this thing have to do with this?" Yoshino Nara asked pointing to what was behind the Hokage.

"That is the Stargate." She said.

"That relic takes you to other worlds?" Kakashi asked lazily. "It doesn't look like it could do much."

"Oh but it can do much more than you give it credit for." Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see a rather short man with graying hair and a small beard.

"Everyone this is Dr. Takashi Mosumo, he's the lead scientist investigating the Gate." Tsunade said.

"What did you mean by "It can do more than you think" it just looks like an old relic to me?" Asuma asked.

"What I meant is that this, Stargate is capable of much more than you give it credit for. It is made out of a mineral that is not native to our world. From our studies it is incredibly dense, has an astronomical melting temperature and can store enormous amounts of energy." Dr. Mosumo explained.

"But how can it send people to other planets?" Kurenai asked.

"We're not sure yet but from what we know already it can somehow create wormholes through a process which we cannot even comprehend."

"A wormhole? What's that?" Mishi Haruno asked.

"It's basically a portal, a one way portal between two points. It's only been a theory until now. I don't know exactly how it works inside but I'm not about to cut it open less I make it impossible for our missing ninja to get back home." Dr. Mosumo finished.

"Lady Tsunade," Tsunade turned toward Kurenai who'd spoke up. "speaking of which you still haven't told us how they went missing."

"Oh I didn't? Whoops." Tsunade said and a large sweat drop formed on everyone's head. "Well you see we decided to negotiate for trade so I sent Shikamaru and Sakura to do it since we were short on ninja that day. But Naruto begged to come along and I could tell Hinata wanted to go too so I let them. About 3 hours later I got a message from Sakura through the radio that SG-1, as they called themselves, left me. She said they were going to stay for another day to continue. Then there was some interference and I lost them altogether. I went to the Stargate just in time to see it close. I sat near it waiting for a while then it opened back up and I got a message from all of them. Apparently something called a Black Hole moved in the wormholes path and they can't send people through and that it was their only chance to get a short message through." Tsunade explained.

"What's a Black Hole?" Asuma asked.

"A Black Hole is basically a dead star that's collapsed into an ultra dense ball of matter that has enormous gravity. Most Black Holes will stay in one place but there are some that do move around, these are called 'Renegades' and one seems to have drifted in the path between our world and theirs, therefore preventing the Stargate from forming a stable connection." Dr. Mosumo explained.

"Can we trust their word?" Shikakau asked.

"We have too, our knowledge of space is limited but theirs is much more advanced. We just have to trust them." Tsunade answered. Everyone gave a short sigh, having to trust complete strangers from another planet with the lives of their children/students were hard to accept.

"How long are they stuck there?" Shikaku asked.

"I was told six months. So you'd better think of something to say to your relatives and their teammates."

Everyone exited the old warehouse looking worse for wear at the news but had to accept it weather they liked it or not and silently went home.

**SGC Gate Room**

**1400 Hours**

In the gate room SG-1 stood in their gear ready to go. All that was left was to wait the arrival of their two guest members. One of the blast doors opened and in walked Naruto and Hinata both wearing combat boots, camo pants, black shirt with a green standard issue jack bearing the SGC insignia on the left sleeve with SG-1 printed on it and a black vest, with many pockets, over that and a Zat strapped to their waists. Also their shuriken holster and Kunai pouch were on them. The walked next to SG-1 and Naruto said, "Why do we have to wear this stuff?"

Jack responded, "Its standard issue clothing for off-world missions."

"Well can't we wear our sandals I don't like these boots." Naruto complained fidgeting a little from the combat boots.

"No." Jack replied getting a little annoyed.

"Well why can't we have weapons like yours?" He asked since every member of SG-1 had P-90's and a Zat, save for Teal'c who substituted a P-90 for his usual Jaffa Staff Weapon.

"No! Now are you done complaining?" Jack almost yelled obviously annoyed at the blonde. Naruto simply grumbled a "Fine" and stopped talking. "Alright, Walter, dial it up!"

"_Beginning Dialing Sequence, Chevron 1 encoded."_ Walter said over the intercom as the Gates inner ring started turning.

"W-where are we g-going?" Hinata asked obviously a little nervous about going off-world. In fact she was still surprised that Naruto asked her to come along.

**Flashback 0100 Hours ago -Guest Quarters 4**

**1300 Hours**

In the guest quarters Hinata sat on the bed in there trying to think of something to do. So far she'd eliminated going to the weight room, eating, and a few other things. It's come down to asking Naruto if he wanted to explore the base some more but they had already seen most of it except for a few areas but those were restricted and had at least half a dozen guards posted at it at all times. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said. The door opened and in walked Naruto.

"Hey Hinata!" He said enthusiastically.

"H-hi Naruto." She said with a slight blush.

"Hey guess what?" He said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Well you see Jack came to my room a little while ago and he said that I get to come with him on a mission off-world!" He said practically yelling.

"That's g-great Naruto!" While she was happy for him she couldn't help but feel a little bummed that she couldn't go, she really wanted to see where the Stargate could take them.

"And there's one more thing. I asked if you could come along and he said yes!" Naruto said joyfully. Hinata looked at him surprise evident on her face that he had actually asked for her to come.

"R-really?" She asked still in mild shock.

"Yeah! We have to go suit up at the locker rooms at 2:00."

Hinata felt elated that she was going to see another planet but something in her mind bugged her. 'Why did Naruto ask for me to come along?' "Umm, N-Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you ask for me to come with you?"

Naruto looked a little surprised from the question at first but said, "Well, I kinda think of you as my, closest friend since you're always nice to me and you helped me out a lot with the Gate back home and when… and I can't thank you enough." He finished with a slight blush. Hinata blushed a little as well that Naruto considered her his closest friend. "Well see you at the Gate room." With that he left and Hinata said on her bed thinking maybe just maybe, he might have feelings for her.

**End Flashback**

**Present Time**

Hinata was snapped from her thoughts when Sam answered her question. "We're going to a planet designated P4C-980. It's mostly forest so but the MALP showed there was a desert near the edge and spotted smoke coming from another direction. We're hoping there's a settlement somewhere."

"_Chevron 7, locked." _Walter called over the intercom as the gate went 'Chuwahwaaaaaaah Whoosh!' The unstable vortex shot out at them and they both stumbled back in surprise while SG-1 remained where they were. Naruto was surprised that they weren't scared by it and Jack seemed to see the expression on his face and answered his unspoken question, "We've done this a lot of times."

"_SG-1 you are clear to proceed."_ General Hammond said over the intercom.

Jack looked back, smiled and said to Naruto and Hinata, "See you on the other side." And they all stepped through the Gate one by one with Naruto and Hinata being hesitant before they did.

**P4C-980**

**1310 Hours**

SG-1 with its two additional members exited the Gate except for Naruto and Hinata who more stumbled than walked out the Gate since it was only their second time going through it and it still felt very strange to them.

Naruto recovered from the experience that is gate travel and looked around. "Wow, this place doesn't look very different from the Leaf Village." Naruto commented. He continued to look around and noticed that this planet's Stargate was set in stone steps with a dirt trail leading away from it that looked like it had been traveled often.

"Well the Stargate mostly goes to planets that can support life as we know it." Sam explained.

"I can see log cabins in the direction of the smoke." Hinata said. Unknown to the rest of them, she had activated her Byakugan briefly to scout the area around them.

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all made a mental note to ask Hinata later how she knew that but set it aside for a while. "Alright boys and girls, lets move out." Jack said and with that the group moved in the direction of the smoke on the trail that led from the Stargate.

**P4C-980, Unknown Location**

**Approximately 1330 Hours**

Sometime half an hour later SG-1 with its two additional members was still trudging through the forest. Naruto had started complaining about the walking at least 15 minutes ago and had decided to try leaping from branch to branch and found out the hard way that combat boots were not made for that. This ultimately ended up with Naruto face planting into the ground. After that he simply stopped complaining and started talking to Hinata instead.

Not long after Jack spoke up, "Hey kids cut the chit-chat, we're here."

They both looked up as they walked out of the dense forest and into a huge grassy clearing with about 7 or 8 log cabins in the far end. Several people could be seen moving between them some with sacks in their arms and some with buckets. To the left of a few cabins was a wooden fence some sheep-like animals inside. SG-1 started towards the small village and went unnoticed for a while until someone carrying a sack passed close to them and stopped. The man looked at them for a second then dropped his sack and ran off towards a cabin near the center of the village.

Naruto and Hinata looked at SG-1 with a look that said "What's going on?" and Daniel answered their unspoken question. "Don't worry, that happens all the time."

SG-1 walked further into the village and was gaining more and more looks as people noticed them. Most were of confusion but some showed fear at the newcomers. A crowd had gathered around them when they stopped in the middle of the village. "What goes on!" A deep booming voice asked. The crowd parted as a tall and rather portly man with a handlebar mustache came through tailed by the man they saw earlier.

Jack stepped forward and asked, "Who're you?"

"I am Warren, leader of this village."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Naruto and Hinata." Jack introduced the team who just smiled or nodded.

"Ah, and which village do you come from?" Warren asked.

"We're not from a village; we're from a planet called Earth. We came through the Stargate." Daniel explained. The villagers looked confused.

"It's the big round thing back that way." Jack said pointing in the direction of the Gate and the villagers immediately understood what he was talking about.

"This is surprising; many have tried to use the Great Ring before but always ended in failure. You are truly from another world?" Warren asked. SG-1 nodded in affirmative. "But what brings you to our humble village?" Warren said.

"We're peaceful explorers just looking to build alliances." Daniel said.

(a/n: If you haven't eaten yet either eat now or grab yourself a snack.)

"Then you are very welcome here, come join us for our harvest feast, the crops were plentiful this season and it is a cause for celebration!" Warren said and the rest of the crowd cheered in agreement. SG-1 followed the crowd into the largest structure in the village; Daniel surmised it was a gathering hall reserved for special occasions.

Inside was a large open space with a big stone fireplace at the end, numerous wooden tables set out and to top it off there were massive amounts of food set out on the tables. There were plates of corn, vast helpings of bread, some roasted animal that looked vaguely like a turkey, as well as some of the sheep-like animal they saw outside; there were also pitchers of water in between some of the plates, lastly there were several wooden bowls filled to the brim with fruits most of which they'd never seen before. Orange fruits, black fruits, spotted fruits, striped fruits, purple fruits, green fruits, fruits of every color shape and size. Naruto was practically drooling from the amount of food.

"Please sit and enjoy! The feast is for all!" Warren enthusiastically said. SG-1 sat down on a table near the middle of the room. In front of them were wooden plates with some crudely made forks, knives and wooden cups. Warren stood up at the end of one of the tables and called everyone's attention.

"Well this season has been incredibly bountiful to us and it has also brought visitors from another world through the Great Ring." Everyone's attention was focused on SG-1 when he said that. "I would like to propose a toast to our friends from another world, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Naruto and Hinata." Warren raised his cup in the air as did everyone else and as soon as he finished all the villagers drank deeply from their cups and SG-1 followed suit. After everyone had out down their cups Warren said, "Now let the feast, BEGIN!" With that everyone grabbed something of what was near them and dug in. SG-1 looked at the food in front them and each picked out something to eat. After a few cautious bites they realized it was spectacular and they ate a little faster.

**P4C-980, Village Gathering Hall**

**1430 Hours**

An hour later the feast was over and everyone in the hall was slouched down with full bellies. Some were still eating others were taking sips of their water, but this was interrupted when Warren called their attention again, "Ahem. Well this season's feast was wonderful, was it not?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now that we have been fed it is time to prepare for the winter! Everyone to your tasks!" Warren said. With that everyone got up and the hall began to empty. SG-1 walked up to Warren.

"Nice feast Warren." Jack simply said.

"Ah Colonel, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Now not to be rude, but what is it that you need? There is much work to be done to prepare for winter." Warren said with a cheerful tone.

"We were wondering if you could show us the village and the surrounding area." Sam said.

"Alas I cannot but I believe I can find someone that can, wait a moment if you will." Warren walked out of the hall and was gone for several minutes before he returned with 2 people. One was tall and slender women who looked to be in her mid-twenties wearing a brown fabric of some kind. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. The other was a girl that looked to be about a year older than Naruto and Hinata and shared many of the same features as the older woman except she had blue eyes and was wearing a white fabric.

"This is Grace," Warren said gesturing to the older woman. "and Tia." He said gesturing to the young girl. "They will be able to show you our village as well as the surrounding forest as they only have minor tasks to do to prepare for winter. Now if you'll excuse me I must get to my own task as well." Warren finished and walked out of the hall without another word leaving SG-1 with the two girls.

"Where would you like to go first?" Grace asked.

"How 'bout we split into two groups?" Jack suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Carter and Daniel you're with me. We'll go with Tia. Teal'c, Hinata and Naruto you three go with Grace. We'll all meet back here at 1700 Hours." With that everyone left the Hall going in different directions. The group with Tia went to the other side of the village while Grace's group looked around the village some more.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Well I finally have the fourth and a half chapter up.**

**It was getting too big so I downsized it to two parts.**

**But now, I can sit back, relax and let the reviews flow!**

**Please read, review and a fav would be nice too! (Ryme not intended)**


	5. Chapter 4b

**Chapter 4b: _Trouble_**

**With Tia's Group**

The group consisting of Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and their guide, Tia were in the agriculture part of the village, where people were working quickly to harvest the last of the crops to be stored for the winter. Tia was explaining to them everything that needed to be done to have enough food for the winter.

"Since we cannot grow much food during the winter we store what vegetables and fruits we can in the river to keep it fresh." Tia said.

"What about meat?" Daniel asked.

"We hunt wild game but most people prefer fishing." She answered.

Jack smiled and said, "I've gotta meet those guys."

"What are these?" Major Carter asked looking at some small stubby plants.

"Those are herbs. We use them in food sometimes but they are more for healing uses." Tia said.

"I've seen most of these before but they look different than the ones on Earth." She turned to the Colonel and said, "Sir, I'd like to collect some samples to bring back to base. There might be medicinal properties in these plants that are not found in the ones on Earth." O'Neill just nodded an affirmative and Carter got out some small scissors and a bag and started collecting samples.

"If you would like to, I could show you the livestock." Tia said. Everyone gave an affirmative nod and they went towards the livestock pens.

**With Grace's Group**

The second group consisting of Teal'c, Naruto, Hinata and their guide Grace were walking around the village while everyone was performing their preparation tasks for the winter. They went from cabin to cabin while grace described the tasks everyone was performing while occasionally answering questions, mostly from Naruto.

"Where are those guys going with the sacks?" Naruto asked pointing to three men carrying large sacks.

"They are taking them to the river where they will be kept fresh through most of winter." Grace answered.

"How does it do that?" He asked again.

"The river becomes very cold during winter and the cold keeps the food from rotting." Grace replied smiling, she was always happy to share her knowledge. Naruto gave a simple oh and continued to look around.

"Where is it that you get your tools from?" Teal'c asked in his usual monotone voice.

"There are many villages in the valley but two of them mine and forge the metal for our tools." Grace said.

"The metal they mine must bring them much trade." Teal'c said.

"Yes, they have grown to the two largest villages in the valley because of this." She replied.

"Are there villages beyond the valley?" Hinata asked.

"We do not know. Four villages each sent out 1 explorer to see if there is but that was many years ago, they've never been heard from since." Grace said looking down in sadness. "One was my father but when he didn't come back, we had to believe the worst."

"What if he just found a lot of villages and decided to continue on and kept finding more?" Naruto said trying to put a positive view on this.

Grace's face brightened up at this and said, "Yes, maybe that is it. Come let's continue." With that they went through more of the village Grace telling them more about each task and Naruto continuing to ask questions.

**P4C-980, Village Gathering Hall**

**1700 Hours**

As planned SG-1 regrouped at the village Gathering Hall at 1700 Hours, their guides bid them farewell and set out to complete their own tasks for the winter preparation.

Everyone stood in front of the door and Jack asked, "So, what did we learn today?"

"Grace was very patient informing us about the various tasks being performed to prepare for winter." Teal'c replied. "Also, Naruto Uzumaki asked numerous questions."

"Really, hope you didn't annoy her Naruto." Jack said playfully.

"Hey!" Naruto said irritated.

"Actually, Grace seemed very happy to answer Naruto's questions." Hinata said.

"What did you learn Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Not much just how they keep their food fresh and about some sheep-like things called Boygones." Jack replied. "Anyone else?" No one replied. "No? Ok, Carter, you and Daniel report to Hammond." They both nodded but before they left there was a scream. All of them rushed to where the scream came from.

They arrived at the fields and around the animal pen was a large crowd. The moved their way through it and when they got to the front, over half of the Boygones were dead.

"What happened here?" Daniel asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." To their right Warren was at the head of the crowd looking over the dead animals. "Cynthia here found the animals dead and we have yet to know the cause of it."

"Think we could help?" Daniel offered.

"Of course, we are going to need it." Warren said rather solemnly. "Are there any volunteers to help with this investigation?" 5 people raised their hands and Warren beckoned them forward. "Alright, the rest of you return to your tasks." With that the crowd slowly dispersed, everyone going back to what they were doing. While Warren was talking to the five volunteers Jack turned to his own team.

"Teal'c report back to Hammond he's gonna want to know what's up. When you get back see what you can do to help Warren. Carter, check the animals food for anything that might've caused this, Hinata help her out and learn a little. Daniel, you, and Naruto are going to ask around, see if anyone saw somebody by the pens, I'll do some talking too." Everyone nodded and left their separate directions.

**SGC, Control Room**

**1730 Hours**

Back at the SGC Hammond was receiving the news about the mysterious death of the Boygones from Teal'c via MALP radio and video transmission. Unfortunately to say he was also being reminded of the stress of running the SGC.

"Nobody knows the cause of death?" Hammond said.

"_That is correct General Hammond. Major Carter is inspecting the Boygones food with Hinata Hyuuga assisting her. Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki are questioning the villagers for any suspicious sightings near the animal's pen, and I am to assist Warren in his investigation when I return." _Teal'c replied_._

Hammond sighed in frustration and said, "Ok, continue the investigation and report back to me with anything I should know." Teal'c nodded his head, the connection cut off and the Stargate shut down not long after.

**P4C-980, Village**

**1800 Hours**

Back in the village things appeared to be normal but everyone was whispering amongst themselves, wondering what could've killed half the heard of Boygones. Some thought an old illness had come back, others thought it was the food, but some thought it might've been a new disease carried here by the newcomers. Nevertheless, everyone continued with their tasks knowing that being unprepared for the coming cold would do them little good, though some had stopped their tasks and were being questioned by either one of Warren's party, Jack O'Neill or Daniel Jackson and Naruto. It's with the latter two that we go to.

Daniel and Naruto had just got done questioning another villager and thus far had gotten nothing useful. They left the villager to her task and moved on through the village.

Daniel sighed as they walked past the cabins and people. "We aren't getting anywhere with this."

"Well someone had to have seen something!" Naruto said sounding frustrated.

"Yeah but there could have been no one near the pen and it was just a virus that killed them." Daniel reasoned.

Naruto looked at him questioningly and said, "Then why didn't it kill the rest of them?"

"Well those Boygones must have had immunity to it. It's like when someone gets the chicken pox, they can only get it once because then you body develops an immunity to it. Either those Boygones had this, disease once before or they're just naturally immune to it. Get it?"

Naruto squinted his eyes thinking it through and after several moments of silence he finally said, "Yeah, I think so."

They continued through the village and after several more minutes of questioning they were approached by some of Warren's group.

"Dr. Jackson." One of them said.

"Yes what is it? Did you find something?" Daniel asked.

"You'll have to come with us." The man simply said.

"Why what's going on?" He asked.

"A villager placed you at the pens at the time of the incident. You'll have to come with us." The man said.

Daniels eyes widened in surprise and Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "What! That can't be right! Daniel would never do something like that!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

The man just looked at him and said, "I'm sorry but he is a suspect and Warren has ordered us to bring him to the Hall for questioning, if you would please, Doctor."

"Daniel turned to Naruto and said, "I have to go with them or else things might get bad if I don't. Go tell Jack what happened and where I am." With that Daniel went peacefully with the men and Naruto ran through the village to find Jack.

**P4C-980, somewhere in the Village**

**1840 Hours**

Jack was going around the village as well, questioning people the same thing over and over again. And frankly, he was getting tired of it and just wanted something interesting to happen.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Jack turned and saw Teal'c running out of the forest and stopped in front of him. "I have informed General Hammond of the death of the Boygones." Teal'c stated.

"How'd he take it?" Jack asked.

"He appeared to be very stressed at the news."

"Yeah, well who wouldn't. Anything else?" He asked.

"He wishes us to report him anything of significance." Teal'c added.

"Alright go see what Warren needs help with." Jack said.

"Jack, Teal'c!" From the crowd of the villagers Naruto ran towards them in a panic. He stopped in front of Jack and Teal'c panting heavily. "They… got… Daniel!" He panted.

They just looked at Naruto and Jack said, "What?"

"They think Daniel might've killed the Sheep things!" Naruto cried.

Jack looked outraged at the news and Teal'c simply looked and raised an eyebrow. "What?! What made them think that?!" Jack yelled.

"Something about a guy seeing him there or something but that's not important! They have him at the Gathering Hall!" Naruto yelled back.

"Damn, Teal'c, we're going to the Gathering Hall. Naruto, go to the Gate and tell Hammond what's happened. Let's go T!" Jack and Teal'c started to run off when Naruto stopped them.

"Jack, wait!"

Jack and Teal'c stopped. "What Naruto?"

"Uhh, what's the gate address for Earth?" Naruto said rather sheepishly.

Jack realized that he hadn't told him the gate address yet. "Oh, wait a minute." Jack took out a piece of paper, a pencil, scribbled something on it and handed to him. "That's the gate address for Earth, enter those _exact_ symbols, and press the big orange ball in the middle." Jack said emphasizing exact. Naruto nodded and ran in the direction of the gate as fast as he could in boots and Jack and Teal'c ran to the Gathering Hall.

**P4C-980, Village Gathering Hall**

**1850 Hours**

In the Gathering Hall Daniel sat in a lone chair with 3 men standing around him, guarding him, they'd taken away his P-90, Zat, and everything that was in his black vest as a precaution, even his radio was gone. Things were quiet and he was wondering if maybe Naruto had trouble finding Jack, until the door burst open. At the door stood Jack looking displeased, to say the least, also there was Teal'c keeping a calm composure despite the recent turn of events.

"Alright I demand to know why one of my team is being accused of killing those, sheep-things!" Colonel O'Neill yelled obviously angry with this.

"Jack calm down." Daniel said trying to prevent anything worse from happening.

"No I won't calm down, you're being blamed for something I know you didn't do and I refuse to just stand by!" He retaliated.

"Jack what you're feeling is understandable but getting angry will just make things worse." He reasoned. Jack accepted the logic and quieted down but was still intent on finding out why this had happened.

"Where is Warren?" Teal'c asked.

"Warren will be returning shortly with the rest of the group." One of the men said.

"Well we'll just wait for him." Jack said taking a seat on a bench.

"Should we contact Major Carter and Hinata Hyuuga as well?" Teal'c said.

"Yeah we probably should." Jack sighed and reached for his radio. "Carter, come in."

**P4C-980, Stargate**

**1900 Hours**

Naruto arrived at the planets Stargate panting slightly. He had more stamina than most people but trying to run in boots was difficult and was wearing on his stamina. Naruto pulled out the piece of paper that Jack gave him and started dialing the gate; though not without feeling a slight thrill at working such a powerful device for the first time. Entering the last symbol, Naruto pressed the center orb and the gate activated. Not sure what to do next just looked into the camera of the MALP and spoke.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Testing, testing." He said a little confused.

"_Naruto is that you?" _Came General Hammond's voice through the MALP's speaker.

"Hey General!" Naruto said. "How you doin?"

"_Naruto, is there any reason you dialed Earth?" _Hammond says a little annoyed.

"Oh, right! Almost forgot." He said while scratching the back of his head. He also swore he heard someone sigh. "Anyways, I've got some news, but you're not going to like it."

"_I'm sure I won't, but I've heard worse so let's hear it."_ Hammond said.

"Well you see… they think Daniel might've killed the sheep-things so they're holding him in the big hall."

"_What?!"_ The General shouted and Naruto cringed a little. _"Do the villagers have any evidence to prove it?"_ He asked in a slightly calmer tone.

"Well the guys that took him said that someone saw Daniel near the pens before it happened."

"_Just a witness?"_

"Yeah, but I don't believe Daniel would do that." Naruto said defending Daniel.

"_I don't believe it either but he has become a suspect to a crime and we don't have any evidence to say he didn't besides our word."_ Hammond reasoned.

"So what do we do?"

"_Go tell the rest of SG-1to find evidence that will clear Dr. Jackson."_ He paused for a moment before adding. _"And tell Jack to keep his head on."_ Hammond finished with a chuckle.

"Okay... Well I'll tell them, uh, Naruto out." He said a little puzzled about the last part. Static came over his radio and not long after the gate shut off. Naruto stared at the gate for a while before remembering what he had to do. Taking one more look at the gate he began the journey back to the village, in boots.

**P4C-980, Village Gathering Hall**

**1920 Hours**

Back at the Gathering Hall things were still the same. Daniel was still under guard, Teal'c just stood to one side of the room keeping a stoic expression and Jack was pacing back and forth across the room mumbling.

"O'Neill, you should rest." Teal'c suggested.

"Yeah Jack, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor." Daniel added. Teal'c looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's an expression Teal'c. But seriously Jack you should stop it's not going to do any good."

"Well I have to do something! Naruto still isn't back from the gate yet and I radioed Carter and Hinata 15 minutes ago and they're still not here either!" Jack yelled. As if on cue Major Carter with Hinata in tow came through the door panting.

"We came as fast as we could." Carter panted out.

"How did… this happen?" Hinata puffed out.

"Apparently there was someone that said Daniel was near the pens before the Boygones bit the big one." Jack explained.

"That's impossible; I was with him before that happened." Sam said.

"I know, but apparently they don't!" Jack said pointing to the guards.

"What d-do we do?' Hinata asked.

"I sent Naruto to the gate to tell Hammond what happened but he's not back yet. I wonder if he got lost." Jack pondered.

"I don't think so, there's a road going directly from the gate to the village, maybe he's just running late." Said Sam and as if on cue again, Naruto came through the door looking like he was about to drop dead from exhaustion.

"I-huff-talked to-phew-Hammond.-huff, huff, huff- He said-oh man-to…" Naruto just trailed off after that and dropped on the floor huffing. Hinata knelt down next to him and offered him some water which he happily drank. "Thanks." He said. She just smiled and nodded and Naruto continued what he was saying.

"He said we need to find evidence that will clear Daniel since our word won't be good enough… and something about Jack keeping his head on?" Everyone chuckled at the last part since they knew what he meant by that.

"Can't we just… spring him outta here and scramble through the gate before they notice?" jack suggested under his breath.

"That would be unwise O'Neill. General Hammond would be most displeased with our actions." Teal'c said solemnly. Jack silently grunted in agreement.

"I guess we should get back to testing the food." Said Sam. "C'mon Hinata."

"So I guess that means Teal'c, Jack and me keep asking people." Said Naruto.

"I guess…" Jack sighed. "We're gonna get you out of this Daniel." He assured.

"Please do I don't want to know what the punishment is for this." Daniel said. That said the remaining members of SG-1 and their guests left the Gathering Hall and their separate ways to find proof that Daniel is innocent.

**P4C-980, Village**

**2000 Hours**

While Sam and Hinata went back to testing the food and other things in the Boygones pen, Jack Teal'c and Naruto went around the village again to do more questioning and investigation. So far they'd had no luck finding anything of use and Jack was about to lose it.

"This is ridiculous!" The Colonel shouted. "We're getting nowhere with this! We should just break out Daniel and get out of here!"

Teal'c just looked at him and said, "As I said before O'Neill, that would be unwise."

"I know! I just hate doing nothing!" Jack yelled out. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and went over to question someone else.

"Hey…" He said to a man chopping wood. "…do you know anything about how the Boygones died?"

"No, but I heard something was found near the pen." The man said.

Jack and Naruto perked up at this while Teal'c just raised an eyebrow again. "Really, what was it?" Jack questioned him further.

"A small glass tube, the cap had similar markings that are on your clothing." He said pointing to the SG-1 insignia on their jackets.

Jack looked at him bewildered and said, "You're sure it was like this?" Pointing to the insignia.

"Yes, absolutely."

"Alright thanks for your help." Jack said w turning to walk away with Naruto and Teal'c following.

"A vial, that's it?" Naruto said a little confused. "It doesn't seem like much."

"It's what we needed though. Most of the equipment we carry is marked with the SGC insignia so everyone knows it's ours. If a vial was really found with that on it, it means…" H trailed off letting them finish the rest.

"…Someone stole it from one of us!" Naruto said realizing what he was getting at.

"Right and it would have to have been someone that was near us while we were occupied with something." Jack mused.

"Perhaps during the feast O'Neill." Teal'c suggested.

"Yeah! We were so busy eating we would've never seen anything happen." Naruto yelled. "What do ya think Jack?" Naruto said turning to the Colonel only to find him not there. "Jack?" Him and Teal'c looked around for him and spotted him peeking around a corner.

"Hey jack what are you do-" Naruto was silenced by a sharp "Shh!" by the Colonel.

"Listen…" He said. On the other side of the wall two men were talking in hushed tones but if one were to listen closely enough, you could just barely make out what they were staying.

"Really?! He's guilty?" Said one man.

"Yes, he couldn't prove himself not. The punishment will be at sundown." The other replied.

"It's a shame, he appears very friendly. Truthfully I don't believe he did it, something just doesn't feel right about it."

"I agree but I can't place what it is. Well we can't do anything about it now; we might as well get back to our tasks." With that the two men returned to what they were doing.

After they had left Naruto looked at Jack and Teal'c with wide eyes. Teal'c remained stoic which was to be expected but what was worrying was that Jack was the same way.

"Jack?" Naruto said worried.

"O'Neill?"

Jack just stared at where the two men were standing for a few minutes more before glancing at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. More time past before he finally spoke again. "Contact Carter and Hinata, tell them… We have to work faster."

**P4C-980, Boygones Pen**

**2020 Hours**

Back at the animals pen, Sam and Hinata were still testing the food when they got the call from Teal'c about Daniel's punishment at sundown and they were doing all they could to speed up the testing process. Unfortunately they had turned up nothing. Though Hinata was learning a lot in the process about recognizing different plants even ones not from her planet or Earth, but that wasn't helping them work any faster.

Hinata held up a vial full of some clear liquid, inside the root of a plant was floating in it. She shook it a little trying to speed up the process. The plant inside was being tested for any poison in it. If it turned purple, there was poison, but it was what shade of purple that mattered because that was what told how high of a concentration there was. So far all the vials had been either negative of a very light shade and they were running out of time.

After what had seemed like an eternity to her the liquid began to darken, but to her disappointment it stopped at the same light shade as most of the others.

"How's it look?" Sam called from the middle of the pen.

"It's the same." She answered back.

"Keep trying, there has to be something here." Sam said.

"Sam… I don't think we're going to find anything. We've gone through nearly all the plants and none of them are toxic enough." Hinata said.

"There has to be something! Daniel's punishment is in an hour and I don't want to just do nothing!" Sam cried out very frustrated.

"What if it was a virus? Then maybe we can prove it and Daniel will be cleared." She reasoned.

Sam visibly calmed down and collected herself enough to respond, "Yeah maybe… Let's run a couple tests on the animals to see if you're right. We should, clean up too." She gestured towards the several vials lying amongst them.

Hinata nodded and began to clean up the vials full of pinkish liquid and plant parts. She dumped the used contents into an empty canteen and the small plant samples on the ground. Aside from those there were small ziplock bags with untested plant samples she began to put in a bigger bag, but one wasn't sealed and a piece of root fell into another canteen full of the clear testing liquid.

"Oops." She said. She was about to dump it all out since it was ruined, but she stopped. The testing liquid was getting darker. It reached the pinkish shade the rest had and passed it and kept getting darker until it stopped at a very dark shade of violet.

"S-Sam…" Hinata stuttered out not believing what she was seeing.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think I f-found it." Hinata responded.

"Found it?" Sam got up and walked over to where Hinata was. She looked into the canteen of test liquid and gasped. "You found it."

**P4C-980, In front of the Gathering Hall**

**Sundown**

It was sundown in the village and everyone knew what that meant. Daniel was about to be given his punishment. There was a large crowd gathering in front of the Gathering Hall, everyone was there and 3 of the members of SG-1 are no exception. There was chatter amongst the crowd as to what punishment he will be given. The talking continued for several minutes until the doors opened and Warren came out followed by Daniel flanked by two guards. He sat down in a chair behind Warren and waited.

"Daniel Jackson, you have been blamed for killing half of the Boygones in our livestock. Do you have anything to prove you didn't?" Warren said. Daniel just shook his head.

"What about the other members of SG-1?" They just shook their heads too for they had turned up nothing.

"If there is nothing else, your punishment will be-"

"Stop!" Warren was cut off by Sam running towards the hall with Hinata in tow. "We have proof that Daniel didn't do it!" Sam said. "We found a root that is highly toxic. It came from this plant!" She held up a plant with a bright red flower and specs of black dotting the petals.

"That's the Tebactin herb!" Warren exclaimed.

"You know it?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, the flower itself can numb pain but the root will kill." He explained.

"We found some of it in the Boygones food and in their mouths. We only just found out it was so Daniel couldn't have killed them." Said Sam.

"What about the vial bearing the similar pattern on your coats?" Warren questioned.

"We asked a few people and they said they saw a small boy with brown hair and clothes holding what sounded like it, but we don't know who that might be-"

"Hey you! Stop!" Hinata was cut off by one of the guards shouting and pointing to a boy running from the crowd. SG-1 followed by Warren, and one of the guards chased the boy. He had a head start though and was also faster to boot and was pulling away fast. They were about to stop when a figure blurred by them and tackled the boy to the ground.

"Hey let me go let me go-"

"Not a chance kid, just stop squirming!"

The group caught up and found a barefooted Naruto sitting on the back of the boy who still continued to struggle. The guards got there first and with Naruto's help brought the boy off the ground so they could see his face clearly.

"Tory!" Warren said. The boy froze and looked up at Warren and Warren stared at him with an intimidating stare until he cracked.

"Alright I did it! I put the Tebactin Root in the Boygones food! I swiped had the vial!" He yelled out. People looked at each other in disbelief but he continued speaking. "But I didn't know it was Tebactin! I was told it was an appetite herb for them! I didn't take the vial either! I was giving it! I was told it was borrowed!" He was on the verge of tears now. "Please don't punish me!"

"Calm down Tory." Warren said. "Who told you these things?"

"It was Moros!" He gasped.

"Moros… Why didn't I see this coming?" He said.

"Who's Moros?" Jack asked.

"He's the herb expert of the village. He's always been challenging my leadership, that trading with the other villages was weak. That we should just take what we want. During the feast he openly objected to you being here. He must've set this all up." Warren said in thought.

They returned to the Gathering Hall and explained to everyone what Moros had done. Daniel was relieved and released and SG-1 was about ready to go home.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for supper? My family would be happy to host you; it's the least we can do to make up for the troubles." Warren said.

"As much as we would love to have some more of that delicious food, I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Jack said.

Warren smiled and said, "Understandable."

"What about Moros?" Naruto asked.

"He left on an herb gathering trip earlier in the day. He is crafty and expected his plan to work but, he's overconfident and that is what will be his undoing. We'll be waiting in his house by the time he returns. I assure you he will be punished." Warren said in a serious tone.

"That's good to hear." Daniel said.

"I must admit Major Carter, it was extremely lucky of you to have found out about the Tebactin Root when you did." He said.

"Actually it wasn't me that found out. It was Hinata here." She said gesturing to her.

"Really now?" He said looking right at her.

"Y-yes… it was really nothing." She said rather timidly.

"Oh don't undermine what you did. You saved an innocent soul from being punished. You have a good heart, and there is much potential in you." Said Warren kindly.

"T-thank you."

Warren looked back to the rest of the team and said, "Well then I bid you farewell. Will you come back soon?"

"Oh, we'll be back from time to time. The Stargate goes to a lot of places and we are the first to see them." Jack said.

"If you ever need to contact us, here's the address for our world and a radio." Sam handed Warren a piece of paper with the address for Earth and a radio. He simply stared at the device until Sam caught on. "You turn this to turn it on and this to talk." She said pointing to the volume knob and talk button.

"Ah, thank you."

"See ya around Warren." Jack said.

"Farewell SG-1! Be safe on your many journeys!" Warren called to them as they began to the long journey back to the Gate.

**SGC, some hallway**

**2200 Hours**

Back in the SGC Naruto was strolling through the hall heading to his room. He was still excited from his first mission and was eager for more. After the team had returned they reported to Hammond who was, needless to say, relieved to hear that they'd proven him innocent and the real culprit found out. He even congratulated Hinata on the find she made that saved Daniel. What was puzzling Naruto was the way she'd taken it. It was almost as if she didn't get many compliments. He didn't dwell on this for long because the day's events caught up to him and got very drowsy quickly. Naruto turned a corner and saw Hinata not ten feet ahead of him. He decided to catch up to her and talk.

"Hinata!" He called.

She stopped and turned to see who called her. She blushed a little when she saw it was Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." She said. In the recent weeks Naruto had invited her on many of his explorations through the base and they'd gotten closer.

"What'd ya think of today?" He asked.

"It was, very exciting." She said.

"I know! I even got to work the Stargate! It was so cool!" Naruto exclaimed and she just nodded in agreement. "And that was really great you found the plant that killed the animals." He added patting her shoulder. She smiled at the compliment but started getting a little nervous. She attempted to hide it but he noticed it.

"Hey what's wrong?" Naruto asked concerned.

"I-I-I-I… It was an accident." She said timidly.

"What?" Said Naruto not understanding.

"I found the root by accident when I dropped it in the testing liquid. I don't deserve praise… I don't have potential, my father is right…" Hinata started to break down right in front of him and acting on an instinct he didn't even know, Naruto supported her with his arm and brought her to his room since it was closest. He shut the door and let her sit on his bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked very concerned for her.

"My f-father always s-said I was an f-f-f-failure. I-I never believed i-it at first b-but… h-h-he's right! I-I can never d-do a-a-a-a-anything right! The o-only time I c-can is by… a-a-acci-dent!" After that last word she completely broke and started crying. "I hate that man!" She yelled. Naruto had no experience with this kind of thing but for some reason he felt compelled to hug her, so he did. She was shocked at first but just accepted it and cried into his shoulder. She cried and cried and cried some more until she started to calm down enough to speak one sentence.

"Do you know what it's like to have a father like that?" Hinata said not realizing what she had said.

Naruto got a gloomy look on his face and said, "No… I don't have one."

Hinata's eyes shot open in the realization of what she had said and immediately tried to apologize for it. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine you didn't realize what you were saying." He said trying to put on a smile. Trying to make it seem like it was okay. Hinata knew better though, she knew he was just trying to cover it up. She'd seen the fake smile so many times she'd learned to distinguish the real from the fake.

"Do you… ever wish you had one?" She asked.

"Um well… It's getting late I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He said avoiding the question. She just nodded and began to walk out. "Hinata…" She stopped and turned around waiting for him to finish. "…If I had a choice… I'd rather have a mean father than none at all." She looked at him for a sec, nodded then walked out, with that sentence plaguing her mind.

'Naruto Uzumaki… what's behind that mask?'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well for all of you that were on borderline murder should be relieved that I've finally posted the second half of the fourth chapter.

For those of you that don't know Stargate SG-1 that much, in every episode there is some kind of trouble I couldn't write a SG-1 mission without it.

One more thing I'm doing my best to finish my other stuff but I'm getting writers block on those so I'm starting some new material to help jog my brain.

I finished the prologue for it feel free to check it out.


End file.
